Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: AU
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: Sick of feeling like she's riding on her parents' coattails, Onodera Rika quits her father's publishing company (where she was a literature editor) and gets a job at Marukawa Publishing-only she ends up getting stuck in the crazy shoujo manga department. With her chief editor being her ex-boyfriend! ADOPTED FROM PRINCESA ALISAKURA.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Let's start off how this story is not mine, this story was adopted from Princesa Alisakura. She left me a few instructions on how to care for it, most of the ideas in the future are going to be her's and she gets final approval on a new chapter.

If you don't like, don't read.

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but this story idea is hers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Five years ago, I confessed to someone I thought I loved. He was a senpai I knew from long ago.

It was by accident of course, mainly because after three years of watching him from afar we happened to meet when we were both reaching for the same book. The words just spilled out. I couldn't believe it myself, I thought he would just give me a weird look and laugh at me because let's face, he never saw me before. I was just a stranger.

But instead he gave me a pat on the head and simply said.

'I don't mind.'

We started going out, I was happy. I thought I could be happy for the rest of my life because I had Saga by my side.

At least, that's what I thought.

He betrayed me. Broke my heart in two as he laughed.

I ran away soon after.

I thought I could erase his face from my mind after going to England to finish school and maybe find happiness somewhere else.

But that didn't happen.

I found happiness in another way.

Saga may have broken my heart but I now have someone who will never betray me.

My precious daughter, Mika.

She may look like him but she will never be him.

He doesn't know about her, he had his chance but he blew it.

I raised her all by myself for five long years (with the help of my father of course) but now it was time for me to start a job I have applied for after leaving my father's company. The hours won't agree with me but the pay is good.

I, Rika Onodera, age 20, will have new career in editing. I have no interest in romance. All I need is my home, my job and of course my precious child.

Nothing will get in my way.

* * *

Ok that's it for now, I have to do a little research for the new chapter! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guy here is the next chapter, I'll just be uploading them one at a time to help others catch up. Mika will also be four instead of five, which will be explained in a later chapter. Princesa Alisakura and I finished the newest chapter and we'll be working together on chapters while this story continues.

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but she does own this AU!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _Two hands touched as they reached for the same book. They stopped and two teenagers looked at each other, the tallest was a boy with short raven black hair and golden eyes. He had the same facial expression he had one every day, stoic. The girl had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes, her expression was a light blush that painted itself on her cheek bones and her mouth agape. This made the boy tilt his head with a raised eyebrow._

 _'Oh no,' the young girl thought, 'I spaced out. And I always made sure to only watch him from afar.'_

 _"S-Saga-senpai," the young girl piped._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Rika became flustered, "U-um, I'm sorry. If you want the book that's fine."_

 _"How do you know my name?" was the only thing Saga said._

 _The girl gulped and looked down, she began to play with her hands. For the past three years of junior high and high school, all Rika Onoderea had ever done was watch her senpai. This was the fourth year, she decided … she decided to her feelings hidden within her heart forever. But now, he was in front of her, Rika's feelings threatened to swell over. She tried to keep those three words that wanted to escape her lips locked inside but the urge was too strong._

 _"Senpai, I love you."_

 _By the time Rika realized what just happened, it was too late. The blush widened and she gasped._

 _"N-n-n-no… I mean…"_

 _A large hand was gently placed on her head, softly ruffling her soft hair. She closed her eyes as the embarrassed blush darkened._

Everything was so innocent, so pure back then.

But now, five years later.

The scene changes to a young woman with waist length light brown hair with long bangs gently framing her face, barley covering her emerald eyes.

Onodera Rika, age 20.

She's turned into a totally cantankerous adult.

"WHAT?!"

At Marukawa publishing, a young Rika Onoderea had found out her new position of employment but it was not what she had wanted. She was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with her interviewer who had just told her what she was to do. Rika wore a black button-down shirt with one button unopened, a beige skirt with brown small heeled boots.

"I'm being transferred in the manga department?!" Rika banged on the table, "H-hold on! I made it very clear in the interview! I was in charge of editing literature at my last job and I want to work at literature here!"

The other woman smiled, "I see... but my superiors at HR are the ones who make the decisions, not me."

Rika stood up, "Can you check one more time? Something might have changed between then and now!"

The woman smiled again, "Oh… but these decisions are made immediately," She pulled up the paper that contained the Rika's new place of employment, " It says, 'Onodera-san, Employed Mid-Career, Is To Be Assigned To The Shoujo Manga Division Of Marukawa Shoten'. That's how it is."

The young woman wanted to counter back but instead, she calmed down, "I see. Alright then."

The employee clapped her hands cheerfully, "Good! Come on then, I'll take you to the editing department."

Just as she was also about to stand, Rika remembered something important.

"They do know that I need to leave work temporarily at a certain time everyday right?"

"Of course! Just as long as you return afterwards."

Rika made a brief smile, "Yes of course."

Well this sucked…

 _'How did this happen?! I specifically switched jobs so I could work on literature!'_ She thought with an irritated scowl on her face as she followed the woman to her new position, _'Why manga!? I don't even read that stuff! Especially shoujo manga!'_

They entered the elevator and an awkward silence filled the small room. The employee cleared her throat and began to start up a conversation.

"So…. Why did you ask for that temporary leave anyway?"

Rika chuckled under her breath and sighed, "Because kindergarten does not make special exceptions for single parents."

"Oh?"

"Yup. It's a long story but I'll be brief: I have a four year old little girl."

The woman's friendly smile wavered a bit but quickly recovered- but Rika saw- and spoke again, "But you're so young."

She giggled in a manner the younger woman knew all too well. That judgmental laugh she has heard for a long time. She need to change the subject before this got out of hand. The elevator doors opened and the pair walked out to a small hallway.

"Isn't putting me in the shoujo manga department the same thing as shelving a useless employee?"

 _'Please work.'_

The question threw the woman off but she answered, her annoying pep came back, "Oh that's now it is at all. I know it looks like a storage room, but a year after the current editor joined us it became the number one editing department."

"It even received an award from the president!"

 _'Oh?'_

"Plus," Wont this woman ever shut up? "The editors are all men!"

Rika stopped for brief second and grimaced, "The editors are all men?"

"Yes, I believe so! You lucky girl!"

Her sweet voice sounded a bit shriller now.

 _'Joy!'_ The editor thought sarcastically, _'Working with a bunch of men. I really want t to quit but I can't exactly do that.'_

What choice did Rika have? Her father made it perfectly clear when she announced that she wanted to live on her own with Mika- her daughter- after leaving the family company that she needed to find a job immediately and keep it. If she wanted to raise her daughter without his 'at home' assistance.

"A lot of girls here have their eyes on them. There are a lot of pheromones in the air at the end of the period."

"Huh?"

"Well, you'll find out once you see it."

Rika sighed as she followed the woman who stopped to talk to a man holding some papers.

"Excuse me, I'm from management. I've brought a new assignee."

"Oh, for emerald? It's this way."

She thanked the man and happily led Rika to an area where she was to work form know on. Rika looked down and began to ponder her situation. Might as well endure it, she thought, this was for her precious child. They made it this far. Why waste all that hard work now just because she didn't get the position she wanted?

They reached their destination and Rika, without looking up, bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to be working with you from now on. My name is Onodera…?"

As she spoke, Rika looked up and immediately saw hell.

Papers and books were piled in disarray, a foul odor was practically seen looming and she saw three individuals slumped over chairs and desks. She wondered if they were even alive.

"Um..." The editor was too shocked to say anything.

The other woman all but jumped in surprise, "I'm… I'm sorry! It's the wrong phase of the period!"

With that, she turned and ran, "Well do your best!"

"Wha-? Wait!"

But the woman disappeared before Rika could get an explanation about the 'period'.

She looked around and tried to ask the other employees if she was in the right place.

"Um, is this the Emerald department?"

But they ran away in a frenzy just like the other woman.

"Yeah," a man said as scurried.

Another man ran off, "But we aren't part of it."

Rika tilted her head and with deep caution, she walked into the darkened room.

 _'Why are the avoiding me?'_ She wondered with her hand over her nose, _'what's going on here?! And why does it smell like a locker room?!'_

She walked up to a small lump that was slouched over the long table.

She lightly tapped the persons shoulder, "Excuse me. I'm Onodera…"

The lump groaned so Rika tapped the shoulder once again. This time, the person fell back in a sickening thud. Scaring the young woman.

Shaking, the man got up in but his head was down, "What…?"

Still trying to restart her heart, Rika once again introduced herself, "Um… As if today, I'll be working here…"

The black haired man's eyes widened, "Oh... Was there someone coming today?"

He then struggled to turn to a certain direction, "T-T-Takano-san, new girl…. Takano-san…. Takano-san…?"  
A loud thud was heard and a tall man with slick black hair, wrinkled clothes and glasses stood up abruptly, "Shut up! I heard you the first time!"

Rika jumped and immediately man's direction, this guy was the boss?

He looked at the petite young girl while he scratched his head, "A part-timer?"

Rika was annoyed but she let it go and shook her head, "No sir, I'm a fulltime employee."

"Name?"

"Onodera Rika."

The man yawned, "Oh yeah. That's right, I heard someone like you was coming."

 _'Someone like me?'_

"Pleased to meet you. I wasn't at the interview, but I heard that you have editing experience?"

Rika nodded, trying to be professional, "Yes. Three years at Onodera Publishing."

 _'Well she's young'_ , Takano thought, _'She's probably the same age as_ _her_ _.'_

"You did shounen? Seinen?"

The woman grimaced, "No sir. I used to work on literature but when I applied here they put me in the manga department."

Takano raised an eyebrow, "Literature?"

Rika nodded, she knew that it may have been a slip of the tongue but she needed to be honest.

"So you're completely new at the manga department?"

"Yes."

This made Takano mutter, "Useless."

Rika's eyes twitched but she remained calm, _'this guy… is the worst.'_

Just than a man turned his head with a phone in hand, "Takano-san. Satou-san's here with her replacement manuscript. She's already at the lounge."

"Got it," Said the head editor, he made his way out of the office, "Follow me newbie. Show me you can do your job."

"Huh? Okay," Said Rika and she trailed behind him.

After a long elevator ride later.

The pair walked out to the lounge, Rika grew curious.

"So is the replacement manuscripts for this month?"

"Yeah."

"When is it going on sale?"

"Seven days."

"What?!"

Rika all but collapsed in the cafeteria chair, _'I don't think manga will work for me.'_

Meeting with the Mangaka ended in a very strange way. Her boss told Satou that she needed to add more passion in the kissing scenes between the characters. And to show an example, Takano kissed Rika. It was no ordinary kiss, it was a kiss of passion.

And his excuse? It was for work.

That's what brought our Rika in the cafeteria.

So far she concluded on what she learned so far: The guys in the Emerald editing department are a bunch of wierdos. (Employees from other editing departments avoid them.) And that they are passionate about their manga.

 _'Passionate? Oh yea, very passionate,'_ She thought to herself, _'Enough to use themselves as models.'_

Rika groaned and took a sip of her iced coffee, she really wanted to edit literature. Turn a book into a work of pure art. Ever since she could remember, Rika always loved books. Sitting in her small library at home reading books all hours of the day until it was time to go to bed. When she was pregnant, books were her main comfort when her parents would fight in the other room. After her daughter was born, Rika immediately went to work at her father's company, there was a lot of pressure working with big-name authors especially since they sometimes did not think a young girl at her age would've been taken seriously. But she was happy.

She worked hard to make and sell the books she was assigned too. She was happy.

But with success came the rumors of Rika using her father's name to get the big name authors. Instead of crying in a corner, Rika quit her job and decided to go to another company where she can make a book that sells millions.

 _'That's where I am now.'_

Out of nowhere, memoires of her high school life resurfaced. When she first confessed to her senpai. And to when she lost her virginity.

 _'Nononononononono! Stop!'_ Rika ended up having a mini meltdown, _'I don't want to remember that him! No! Rika, we went through this already. You have to think about work! Not some mistake you made in high school!'_

A small beeping sound from her phone interrupted her freak out and without even looking at the caller id, she answered it.

"Hello?"

 **"Mommy!"**

Rika immediately calmed down and smiled, "Mika."

 **"Mommy, why did grandpa pick me from kindergarten instead of you?"**

The editor chuckled, "Sweetheart, mommy told you that today was the day she started her new job."

 **"Oh. When are coming to get me?"**

"I don't know yet. I have to make sure the movers made it to our new home and I have to make sure its ready for you."

 **"Okay mommy,"** Mika sounded sad.

"Don't be sad sweetheart," Rika said in a gentle tone, "I promise I'll get you as soon as I can okay? Now be a good girl for grandpa alright."

 **"Yes mommy."**

Rika smiled, "Alright then. I have to go now. Bye-bye."

 **"Bye-bye mommy."**

The line went dead.

She put her phone down and smiled. She missed her daughter very much and she really wanted to pick her up from kindergarten.

"Hey."

Rika jumped and turned to see Takano standing behind her with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes?" She answered, that call from Mika calmed her down some, "Did you send the manuscripts?"

The man nodded, "yeah, it's finished for this month's issue."

"Well that's good," Rika muttered, taking a sip from her drink, 'Apologize for that kiss back there, sheesh.'

"So," Takano's deep voice for some reason gave Rika goosebumps, "I just talked to the higher ups. You're the heir to Onodera's publishers?"

That struck a nerve, "I'm not related to that company."

"Annoyed that you didn't get the position you wanted?"

 _'What's with this guy?!'_

Taking in a deep breath, Rika looked at her boss, "It happened alright. I'll try to fix it if that makes you feel any better. The last thing you need is something dragging you down."

"Wow," said the older man as he crushed his cigarette at the public ashtray, "I thought you would whine and complain about that."

Rika rolled her eyes, "I'm not some twenty-five year old guy with an attitude problem."

"Sure," was all Takano said, "The other guys have already gone home, so you can too."

This surprised her, "Really? Great."

With a small excited jump, Rika got up from her chair and began to make her way out of the cafeteria when Takano placed a hand on her head, surprising her. She stared up at him with big curious eyes.

"Have I meet you before?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I… I don't think so."

With that, she walked off as Takano watched.

Rika made it to the entrance and once again had a mini meltdown. In her head this time.

 _'WHY THE HELL IS MY HEART POUNDING?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here is the next chapter. We have been getting a lot of work done on future chapter and a few chapters that you won't see in the anime or the manga so we really hope you like them.

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi, but this is her story idea.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

Rika huffed as she dropped the manga books on the desk of emerald Department. It was still a pigsty but right now she did not care.

It was midnight when she came back to Marukawa after being released early by her new boss Takano. She went to her new apartment and saw that her father, with her little ravenette daughter in tow, took it upon himself to make sure that the rooms were already furnished with all the needed furniture and devices she and Mika needed for their new life.

Always looking out for his only child.

Rika was lucky.

Her father, Hiroshi, was a caring man who loved his daughter and granddaughter dearly. Unlike her mother who never accepted Mika. That was a chapter in her life Rika just wanted to forget.

She and Hiroshi had tea at a little coffee shop discussing the new arrangements, little Mika drinking strawberry juice. Her father laughed at Rika's predicament at her new job but found it rather interesting.

 _'I believe it will be a marvelous experience dear. Try giving manga a chance and if it doesn't work then ask for a transfer to the literature department.'_

Marvelous experience huh? Hiroshi always knew the right thing to say.

The small get-together ended with and Rika was forced to once again say goodbye to her little Mika. Even though the point of moving was based solely on raising her daughter, Mika still, in the eyes of the kindergarten staff, lived with her grandfather. Rika needed to fill in more paper work before she and Mika would finally live together but it would take another week.

It was hard for the young mother who loved her little one more than her life. Even for Mika who cried when she and Hiroshi left the coffee shop, without her mother.

 _'I wanna be with mommy!'_

 _'Don't cry sweetheart, we'll be together soon alright?'_

That did nothing to stop the four year olds tears as they fell from her golden brown eyes.

Back to present time, Rika took in her father's words and began to open the manga books. She was not going to lose. If she is deemed useless after she tried her hardest then that was her own fault. Being deemed useless when she hadn't even started was something Rika just couldn't allow.

"This is nothing," She said to herself, "I read piles of books in high school. How is manga any different?"

Rika continued to read until she finally fell asleep on the desk.

Not knowing that Takano was watching her from the doorway.

Nothing can wake up Rika Onodera when she was sleeping. There are only two things that would wake her up from deep slumber and that was: Mika if she woke up early and was hungry and the bright sunlight through the window. But this time it was something else. It was the sudden touch of something wet and cold on her check.

"Ack!" Rika jolted up in alert as sleep immediately left her.

With her hand on her assaulted cheek the young woman looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. She appeared to be in a break room being bathed in morning light, sitting on a couch, with a large white jacket draped over her.

"Well you're finally awake," a deep said to her, it was close.

Rika shook her head and looked towards the direction of the voice, she found that it was Takano. He was sitting on a folded chair with an unopened can of coffee in his hand. It was the can that woke her up.

"Oh," Rika realized what had happened, "Takano-san, did I fall asleep at the desk?"

She received a nod as her answer.

"I was about to head home when I saw you passed out. I tried to wake you up and when that didn't work, I carried you here."

A blush appeared on her face, the jacket was her boss's. She immediately began to smooth out the wrinkles from the garment and then came to a small realization. He was with her the whole time?

"Sorry about that. I thought that if I read the manga you worked on in the past-"

"Don't worry about it," Takano interrupted, he gave her the coffee and smiled.

The gesture made Rika's blush increase in heat as she accepted the drink. Now sitting on the couch in a more proper manner she invited Takano to sit next her since the chair he was currently sitting on looked uncomfortable. When the man sat he lit a cigarette and relaxed. As he did that, Rika began to ponder about her boss. From the manga she read, she knew that Takano had that ability to bring out the authors potential. Create something worth read and selling them.

She looked at the man in awe. He was doing the things she really wanted to do.

 **Thump-thump**

Immediately Rika turned away. It happened again! Her stupid heart was pounding after looking at Takano.

 _'Dang it Rika! No falling in love! It'll end badly!'_

"So you're going to stay in the manga department?" Takano asked after blowing out nicotine laced smoke, "Not gonna transfer?"

Taking a sip to calm her nerves, Rika nodded, "Like I said yesterday, it happened. Might as well give it a try. Who knows, it might be a good learning experience."

A deep chuckle resonated from the man as he put out the used cigarette, "You're stubborn but I can tell that you might be dedicated in this if you try."

 _'That's always been my problem,'_ the woman thought. Again her heart began to beat against her chest.

 _'WILL YOU STOP YOU STUPID HEART?! I MADE IT CLEAR YEARS AGO THAT I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE!'_

Rika gripped the can in a vain effort to calm herself down. Think about Mika, she thought to herself. That little girl was more important than romance.

"You're still the same."

Jumping slightly to the voice, Rika turned her head and saw Takano looking at her with serious look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Takano's eyes widened a bit in surprise but became serious again.

"You seriously don't remember me?"

A sigh escaped from Rika's lips, "You asked me that yesterday but I think you mistook me for someone else."

She looked up at Takano with serious eyes, "This is my first time meeting you."

The look from the man turned into a glare as he shoved Rika against the couch and began to crawl over her. She was caught by surprise by the act and tried to get up only to be pushed down again.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

He didn't answer but instead said, "Maybe you'll remember me if I do this."

Takano grabbed Rika's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Wha-?"

Warm lips planted themselves on hers. It caught her by surprise but she still grabbed Takano's shirt and shoved him off with all her strength.

"Takano-san!" Gasped Rika as she turned her body in an effort to get off the couch.

But she was once again forcefully kissed by her boss. Tongue was added this time.

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Ouch!"

The slap on the cheek was enough for Takano to get off of Rika.

Seeing her chance the woman flew off the couch, "I told you to stop didn't I? Stop joking around!"

The man was silent for a brief moment but then spoke, "A joke? Oh yeah, it was all joke huh?"

"What?" What was this guy talking about?

Takano stood up and began to put on his discarded jacket that had fallen to the floor, "the atmospheres changed a bit but you're still as stubborn as ever."

Rika titled her head but became annoyed, "What are you talking about?!"

She opened her mouth to tell him off but she was interrupted.

"You said you loved me, right?"

Rika was now confused, "Huh?"

With a snort, the man grabbed his briefcase and began to walk, "must be nice being you. First you dumped and then you forget about everything."

"What?" This joke was starting to get old and it was making Rika angry.

"I'm going home, the cycle starts again tomorrow," said Takano as he grasped the doorknob.

Rika gritted her teeth and growled out, "What are you talking about Takano-san?"

Having enough Takano answered, "My parents divorced when I was a senior in high school so my family name changed. My old name was…"

He turned his head and stared at the girl.

"… 'Saga Masamune' or 'Masa-kun' as you used to call me."

With that said and done, the man left the room.

The glare on Rika's face dropped and a new emotion appeared.

 _'Saga… Masamune?'_

Time stood still.

 ** _'Masa-kun?'_**

 ** _A flashback of a younger Rika phased into the woman's thoughts. She was sitting on her senpai's bed with her uniform shirt unbuttoned._**

 _'Saga…'_

 ** _"Masa-kun we're going out right?" She asked, this was going through her head recently._**

 ** _The always silent teen looked at her, "Huh?"_**

 ** _The young girl closed her open shirt and looked down, "Because you never say anything Masa-kun."_**

 _'Saga-senpai.'_

 ** _"Masa-kun, do you…" Rika made a nervous smile, "Do you love me?_**

 ** _Her answer: Masamune laughed through his nose._**

 ** _That's where it all happened._**

 ** _Where Rika learned in the in the most humiliating way that her feelings were being toyed with._**

The shock left her and Rika bolted out of the breakroom and ran through the hallway in a fury.

"Wait up! Saga!" she screamed, "Sag- I mean Takano!"

Said man was in the elevator hall and was just about to press the elevator button when his name was called, he stopped and looked at the girl.

Saga Masamune = Takano Masamune. Rika replayed that over and over again, Takano was actually her ex-boyfriend?!

 _'What's going here?!'_ she screamed in her head, ' _I spent five years trying to erase him from my mind and… and... he's my boss?!_

Rika ran until she finally caught up with the man, "What the hell was that?! First you say whatever you want and then run away," She screamed between ragged breaths, "And second, how dare you announce yourself without a decent shred of remorse after what you did to me?!"

Now it was Masamune's turn to be confused but his expressionless face didn't show it.

"Huh? What I did to you?"

"Who else could I be talking to?" Rika demanded, "Because of you I-"

The man interrupted, "You're one to talk lady!"

"What?"

Now Masamune was pissed, "You were the one who gave me that roundhouse kick on the head before disappearing the next day!"

The anger in Rika was now replaced with deep confusion, "Kicked you on the head? I never did that."

Masamune let out an aggravated sigh, "It must be nice to have a selected memory. You're the worst."

Rika's hair flared as she became upset at that comment, "Says the damn pot you j***! It obviously meant nothing to you but I was really serious about you but you used me and threw me away!"

 _'And our daughter!'_ She added in her head.

"Okay what the hell are you talking about," The man yelled.

This time, the brunette stepped closer to the man, "I asked if you loved me and you answered by laughing through your nose!"

A ticked-off mark appeared on the man's head, "If I did that, I might have been hiding my damn embarrassment! Any high school brat would do that if their girlfriend asked them that question after f*** on his bed!"

Rika stood there in shock as her earlier emotions vanished from her petite body, unconsciously she placed her hands on her flat stomach but that went unnoticed. Masamune calmed down from the rant and pushed the 'down' button.

He swung his bag over his shoulders, "Well since that mystery has been solved that means I can flirt with you right?"

That question fell on Rika like a ton of manga, "What?!"

"I've tried many times but I never forgot about you," The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped in, "I will make you say that you love me again. Be prepared."

A blush of fury appeared on the pale cheeks of the woman, she ran after him yelling out something about him to stop playing a joke on her but the doors closed and Rika hit her forehead as a result.

Now holding her sore head, Rika began to replay what had just happened. The chief editor of Emerald was her ex-boyfriend. The very man she desperately wanted to forget. The man who supposedly broke her heart. The father of her small daughter.

How did she not recognize him?! Rika will admit this, his hair style changed a bit and it was kind of natural to forget some things in five years right.

 _'Had I known it was him,'_ she thought still crouched down on the floor, _'I would have quit on the spot.'_

 _'…I never forgot about you….'_

The angry red blush faded to a soft pink when she recalled what Masamune had said. Her heart began to beat against her chest in the same manner it did so many years ago. If what happened was true and everything was just a terrible misunderstanding, maybe Masamune wanted to be with her again. They would slowly fall in love all over again and live happily ever after with their daughter as one big happy family.

But Rika knew better, manga was just plain fantasy. She lived in the real world, where the main heroine never gets the guy.

She fell for his spell once, now way on hell she was ever going to run into his arms.

 _'And besides, why would I be with a man who rejected our daughter?'_

* * *

"That was fast. Did you come to confess?"

Rika's very tired and very baggy eyes twitched, "No… I just moved here."

Sure enough, Onodera Rika had become Takano Masamune's next door neighbor.

 _'DOES KAMI-SAMA HATE ME?!'_

Masamune watched as Rika stormed into her apartment before walking into his own. Why did she have a recently bought teddy bear with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys here is the next chapter. I hope you guys had a great Halloween.

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Today was a good day for a young Onodera Rika as she leaned back against the wall of the elevator, she wore a beige sweater vest over white long sleeved button down along with a khaki skirt and black sandals. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

While yesterday was a bit… bad. More like she found out that the chief editor of the department she was working in was revealed to be her ex-boyfriend who allegedly broke her heart bad. And then she found out that the nice two bedroom apartment she had found for her and her little daughter Mika was next-door to his apartment. Great just great she thought that evening she found out. But Rika had brushed it aside and began to work on some paperwork if she played her cards right, Mika would come home sooner. The reason for her good day was because she was going to pick up her daughter from kindergarten and take her home for the night. Rika wanted her daughter to get used to her new home.

The doors opened to the manga department and Rika began her dreadful decent towards the Emerald department.

 _'I really don't want to work in that pigsty,'_ She thought with woe.

The mere of thought of her working in that smelly room sent chills down her spine. What if the scent got on her? What if the teachers at kindergarten caught a whiff of it and immediately thought that twenty-year-old Rika was an unfit mother?! They'll take her baby away for sure!

 _'Alright, that was a bit too dramatic,'_ She thought to herself. Sometimes the young editor had a wild imagination when it came to her status as a single parent.

She made it to Emerald and took in a deep breathe before walking in the section.

"Good morning," She said to her fellow co-workers.

She opened eyes and was greeted with an image of princes.

"Good morning Onodera-chan!"

It was three men, one with sandy brown hair with a big smile on his face, one with black hair who looked younger than herself and one who had a serious look on his face.

Rika was taken aback by the scene.

"Excuse me, wrong room," she turned and walked away only to be grabbed by the black haired man.

"Ahahaha, what're you talking about?" He playfully dragged her in, "It's right here isn't it?"

This confused the girl as she looked around the office room. Gone were the mile high stacks of paper and gone was the foul odor that could almost be seen. Instead, she saw pink and knickknacks. Toys to be exact, teddy bears, tea sets, princess dolls, angel fairy dolls and children's books. Rika had thought for a moment that she walked into Mika's bedroom.

The man who dragged her in sat on his chair crisscross, "Sorry we ignored you two days ago."

The smiling man spoke next, "We finished the dead script so it's all good."

The two men gave her the thumbs up.

"Heard it's your first time editing manga. We'll teach you everything you need to know!"

Rika weakly waved at them but no words came out. She turned on her heels and made only a few steps before the world around her became black.

The men stood there for a few minutes before they realized that their new recruit had fainted from the shock.

"Onodera?!"

"Takano-san did you at least tell her the details about the 'period'?!" The serious man in the suit yelled.

Masamune yawned and drank his coffee while looking at the rough draft of the new manga chapter they had just received.

"Her own fault not mine."

The men were shocked but they ran to help Rika. The man with black hair –Kisa Shouta- dragged her to a rolling chair and began to fan her face with a manga book while the other men went to get water.

Rika came too five minutes later. .

* * *

"So that's how it works," Rika replied as Kisa showed her how to apply the typesetting on the manuscripts.

She was just explained to about the 'period'. It was described like a twenty-day radish, Emerald department was full of fresh faced, well rested men until they reached the end when they were half dead from exhausted. Once the manga was finished, they became the princes they were today, the next day it will happen all over again.

She was surrounded by two of men as she was learning the basics. It made Rika a bit uncomfortable. She felt that she was in a reverse harem.

 _'A great harvest'._

Kisa smiled as he gave her the paper cement, "It happens every time we near a deadline. It gave quite the impression to the other staff when it first happened."

Rika tilted her head and put down her cutting blade, "And what about the department being pink?"

She moved her hand in a circular motion when she asked this.

The man with a smile on his face- Kanade Mino- who was also helping her, "'When in Rome, do as the romans do'. Takano-san's policy is to have us familiarize with the environment so we can understand young women's feelings." He then placed a hand on the brunettes head, "Now that you're here we can learn more!"

A chuckle escaped from the woman's lips before she gently pushed away Kanade's hand, "Trust me, I'm not a good learning example when it comes to a woman's feelings."

Kisa tilted his head but went back to his tutorial, "Anyway Rika-chan…"

 _'Rika-chan?'_

"… When there are words above the pictures, it's always important to use a tracing paper first before pasting the picture over it."

Rika nodded and began to paste the type set like a good little editor.

"While digital manuscripts are in the norm nowadays. Learning the basics is very important," Kanade said as he pointed at the place where Rika had placed the paper, "Make sure to stay between the lines."

"Okay."

She did as she was told and began to work.

"They say 'if you don't stay within the lines, it means you heart is out of line'," Kisa said to the newbie with a smile.

"Really?" Rika asked matter-of-factly, she was still focused on the manuscript when she heard a commotion between Kisa and the other man, Hatori. Something about a typesetting being crooked or somewhat but she paid no mind.

Cut and paste, cut and paste, cut, add trace paper and paste. Her hands were starting to cramp from the repeated actions she was doing but that did not stop the editor from her task.

By the time Rika stopped for a quick breather, her phone alarm went off. It was almost noon.

 _'Time to get Mika,'_ She thought as she dug into her messenger bag for her time card.

As part of her special release, all Rika had to do was have the chief editor stamp the card with one color as acknowledgement of her leaving and stamp it again in a different color to show that she came back. It would have a simple task to follow… if the chief editor of Emerald was not her ex-boyfriend.

Does he even know that Rika needed to leave before noon temporarily every day?

 _'He better know,'_ She thought after pulling out the slip, _'I really don't want to talk to him.'_

She got up and walked to Masamune who was yelling at somebody on the phone. He slammed the phone down, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Bad author?"

"Printing Company," The man growled and saw that Rika had her bag ready as if she was leaving, "what are you doing?"

With a sigh, Rika explained, "Didn't you read my application? I requested a temporary time release every day of a week if I got a job here," She held up the time card, "Can you please stamp this?"

The man took the card and looked at it as if he was trying find signs of fraud. He knew about the release but Masamune thought it was a joke at first, who asks for a fulltime position but also asks for early leave?

"I'm not leaving for the day it's only for a while," Rika's voice brought the man back to reality.

He snorted but picked up a stamp to verify his acknowledgement. He handed back the card and Rika took it, their hands briefly touched.

The woman blushed and jerked her hand back, her heart began to pound.

"T-thank you Takano-san," She said quickly before making her way out of the department.

 _'Stupid heart!'_

Back to Masamune he looked at his hand briefly but went back to work. Maybe yelling at very late authors and annoying printing employees will stop his pounding heart. And to stop him from killing two men for practically flirting with his girl.

* * *

We now change our setting to a large room filled with small children playing with toys. The walls were covered in finger-paint drawings and pictures of the children in both group and individual photos. In a small corner near a book shelf sat a little girl who appeared to be small compared to her classmates. She had long black hair tied into pigtails with long bangs falling over her black round framed glasses that covered her honey brown eyes. She was wearing the standard kindergarten uniform as she sat cross legged on the plush pillow on the play mat reading her book all by herself.

This child was usually never alone but her best friend in the whole wide world was sick with the chicken pox so she ended up reading alone.

"Mika," A voice called to her making the child jerk her head up.

Onodera Mika's eyes lit up at the sight of the person at the doorway.

"Mommy!"

Almost immediately the little one got up and ran to her mother's awaiting arms.  
Rika hugged her daughter tightly in happiness. Even though she hadn't seen Mika since last night it felt as if she hadn't seen her child in months.

"My baby," Rika whispered happily before letting go of the child to place a kiss on Mika's forehead.

"Grandpa said you'd come and get me," Mika piped with a smile, "He was right!"

Rika smiled and stood to get her daughter's backpack. As she did so she felt the stares from the other parents who came to pick up their children who made no effort to lower their whispers.

 _"Look at her acting like 'mother-of-the-year'."_

 _"Twenty-years old and a mother to a five year old."_

 _"A little skank she is."_

 _"I wonder if she even knows who the father is."_

 _'She's making it sound like I slept around,'_ the younger mother thought bitterly as she picked up the little blue bag that Mika's name on it. Rika knew who the father of her child was, she's working for him.

"Ah Onodera-san," a young voice rang through the harsh whispers.

It was Hitomi Mizuki, Mika's teacher. The only adult who was nice to Rika at the school. She had long pitch black hair tied back in a messy bun, a yellow apron covering a red stripe shirt and pants and the standard white slippers she usually wore when inside the building. She was not thin but she was not chubby.

"Your father called a while ago," She said in a friendly disposition, "He said that you recently moved out of his home and into an apartment."

Rika nodded and made a quick bow, "Yes I have. I already filled out the paperwork."  
After bowing she reached into her bag and pulled out the necessary documents she needed to tell the staff that Mika had moved to a different location. Hitomi took the papers and studied making an occasional nod.

"Alright then," the older woman said putting the papers downs, "I'll inform the office and have the address changed. It may take a few days but since you are a very organized, I believe it will be shorter."

"Thank you very much," Rika gratefully bowed.

She gave Mika a look the basically told her to also thank her teacher.  
Mika titled her head but realized what her mother wanted her to do.

She also bowed, "Thank you sensei."

Hitomi smiled and bid the duo a good day before turning her attention to the other parents who had come to pick up their children. Rika was such a nice woman and a caring mother, it was a shame the other parents only saw her a reckless woman who was 'paying for her promiscuity'.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Rika's asked Mika as they made the walk to the train station, she was holding the little one's hand to keep her from wondering off.

"Sukiyaki!" The four-year old exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Rika looked down at Mika and noticed something, _'I wonder if his smile is the same as hers.'_

They stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the sign to change.

"It's too warm for that sweetheart," She heard the disappointed 'aww' after she said that, "How about tonkatsu with miso soup?"

Mika looked up at her mother with a pout but mumbled an 'okay' before they were allowed to walk the street and to the train station that was just around the corner.

* * *

 _'I guess I'll be doing some grocery shopping when I get off tonight,'_ Rika thought as she made the walk from home and back to the train station for work, Mika was left at home with Hiroshi who didn't mind babysitting. Rika smiled when she thought of her daughter's face when she saw her new room everything was out of the boxes and arranged neatly for her. She had left when Mika was running around the large living room.

 _'I also have to buy some food for Hana as well.'_

Hana was her little tabby kitten she had found recently. She found her in a cold alley one night and just didn't have the heart to leave the little baby there. Mika loved her and so did she.

"Phew," Rika was so happy to enter the Marukawa building again. The reason? Air conditioning after a long walk from the station.

 _'Alright! Now that Mika is home it's time to go back to work! You can do it Rika!'_

She made a smile of confidence while walking to the elevator. The doors opened and the woman walked in with a hop in her step after her little pep talk in her head, she pushed the button to the Emerald floor. The doors were almost closed when a hand stopped them.

"I'm coming in!"

Rika's smile dropped when she recognized that voice, it was Takano. He forced himself inside as the doors closed. The pair stood there in silence as the corridor began to move, Rika stood against the wall while the man was standing in front of her. Takano looked... off, his clothes were wrinkled as if he was doing some kind of physical activity and his pale face was flushed with sweat. Being the considerate person she was, Rika (with reluctance), looked up at Masamune with a tilted head.

"Eto… Takano-san?"

He grunted in reply.

He' still the same, Rika thought to herself, "Did something happen? You look awful?"

Masamune didn't answer. Instead he stepped towards the woman who in turn backed against the wall.

"Takano-san?" The silence was beginning to scare Rika, "This isn't funny. What's wrong with you?!"

The man looked at her with a face she had never seen before, "Ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

A nod was his answer.

"Well I was that f*** cat," Masamune said between his teeth and pulled out his cell phone.

He then showed Rika a picture on the screen of the small device. The image made her plant her hand over mouth with her eyes wide in shock.

It was a picture of Rika's back as she was walking to the apartment building they both lived in. It was also showing her holding Mika's hand.

"Is there something you're not telling me Onodera?!"

That question came out in a deep growl which sent deep chills down the woman's spine.

"W-w-what were you doing following me anyway?" Rika asked

"Don't answer my question with a f*** question," Masamune was mad now.

The glare he gave her made Rika shrink in fear. She had never seen him this scary before. Not since that rainy day in high school when he snapped at her.

She looked away from the intimidating gaze, "I have nothing to say."

"Nothing to say?! Nothing to F*** say?!" The man grabbed the woman's face forced her to look at him, "That little girl, I know she's mine! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Hearing that, the fear left Rika and pure rage took over. She slapped the hand from her face and countered back.

"Mika is not yours! She doesn't have a father!"

"Says who?!" Masamune yelled.

"You that's who!"

"What?!"

Rika's bangs began to flare up in pure anger, "Don't pay dumb with me! You were the one who-"

A ding interrupted the small fight, they made it to Emerald's floor. The doors opened and Rika took this as a chance to escape from Masamune but he grabbed her by the arm pulled her close to him.

"I'm taking both of you back. Be prepared."

With he let go of the woman's arm and causally walked away. Leaving Rika standing in the middle of the hallway.

 _'Take us both back?'_ She thought, _'Why?'_

Just than a feeling of nausea invaded her body and Rika ran to the bathroom. She did not throw up but she did splash some cold water on her face. It calmed her down.

Why did Takano say he was going to take both of them back? Those thoughts swam in her mind like an endless ocean. Why?

And then, Rika remembered a memory she wanted desperately to forget.

* * *

 _"Why are you defending that s***?! She shamed our family name!"_

 _A young Rika walked by the living room of her family home, the door was closed but she could hear parents fighting about her. Again. She placed her hand on her very swollen belly when she heard her mother say those horrible things._

 _"Sanada! I understand she made a mistake but that's no excuse for calling her a s***!"_

 _At least her father was on her side. He was disappointed in her for getting pregnant young but he did say that he would support her. Her mother was a different story._

 _"I can call her anything I please! She spread her legs to some boy she only knew for a few months and now she's carrying his b***!" Her mother screamed, "If it was Ken-kun's child I would understand but someone who is not her-"_

 _"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THIS WHOLE 'FUTURE HUSBAND' S***?!"_

 _Her jaw dropped, Rika had never heard her father curse before and decided to leave before the arguing got worse. She made it to the small mail box out and looked to see if anything was labeled to her, she pulled out a white envelope that had her name._

 _"He replied," She said softly and quickly made her way back to her room._

 _Sitting on her ben, Rika tore open the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and began to read it with high_ hopes.

 _Those hopes soon shattered._

 ** _First of all, do not try to contact me ever again you good for thing w***. Second, I never want to see you or that mistake. And third, I know that kid is not mine._**

 ** _Keep it or kill it. I don't care. I moved on and I'm happy without you, you b***._**

 _That was the only thing that was written on the paper._

 _Rika cried that day._

 _Mika was born the very next day._

* * *

After that, Rika's parents divorced and Rika stayed with her loving father while her mother moved away. But for some reason, she constantly calls her, demanding that she give her 'b***' a father.

"Maybe I should go home," The woman said to herself after leaving the bathroom.

As she walked to the editing section she accidently bumped into someone who had just arrived from the elevator.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rika said with a bow, "I wasn't paying attention."

It was a large man with a deep frown on his face, he glared at the woman, "Watch where you're going next time."

 _'Rude.'_

Rika nodded and walked off to her workplace. She decided to stay, Rika was not going to back down.

Takafumi Yokozawa watched the woman in deep disdain.

 _'So that's the girl.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys here is another chapter. I thought this would be a good time to put up another chapter so you guys can read it over the holidays. So here it is! We've been working on extra chapters for fun so don't worry it won't be the exact same story.

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 _''How am I supposed to work now?!'_ Rika thought to herself for the umpteenth time as she looked over the manuscript she was working on before she briefly left to pick up her daughter. After the weird confrontation with that rude man, she went back to work for the rest of the day.

She could feel Masamune's gaze on her as he was also doing his work. Please look away, she mentality begged.

Rika looked over at the clock and sighed, it was only two.

 _'Only five more hours.'_

The 'good' day she wanted turned out to be a stressful day for the young woman. She is not only forced to work with her former lover but she had had also been told by said man that he was taking not only her back but also the child they conceived.

 _'As if I'll go to back to that b***!'_ she screamed in her head, _'He only said he'll take Mika because I won't go to him without her.'_

Rika vowed years ago that she will never again think of romance. The only thing she thing cared for the most was Mika and work.

Shaking her head, the woman began her cut and paste routine. After three hours, Rika decided to grab a coffee from the vending machine.

* * *

"Takano-san," Rika's eyes twitched as she was once again confronted by her boss, "please don't follow me unless its work related."

"How old is she?" Masamune asked calmly. He calmed down after yelling at the woman proved to be a wrong decision on his part. He could not help it though, he had finally found the girl he loved for so long and now here she was. She was now working for him and as if that was not enough, he found out that she even had his baby.

Gripping the cup that held her warm drink, Rika glared up at the man, "None of your business. My private life is none of your concern."

With that she turned on her heels and walked out of the spacious breakroom. The nerve of that guy, she thought, Masa-kun rejected her and Mika and now he wanted them back? No way was Rika going to be like those typical teen mothers who get the 'chance' to be with their baby daddies. It never ends well on the girl's part, at least that what she saw when she all too innocently came across that American reality show while browsing the internet when she was younger.

Rika abruptly stopped in her tracks and blushed with a scowl on her face, 'Did I just refer to him as _'Masa-kun' just now?'_

She shook her head in a frenzy, _'NO!'_

* * *

Masamune's hands clenched into fists as he watched Rika walk off in a huff. None of his business she says. It was his right to know about his daughter. How old is she? When was she born? Is she loved? And how come Rika never once called him about the pregnancy?

 _'I want to see her'_ , He thought, drinking the coffee he bought while he was asking those mental questions.

He thought about just going home and knocking on the door and demand to see his daughter. Masamune immediately thought against it. That little girl doesn't deserve to go through that kind of trauma.

"Masamune."

The man looked up and saw that it was his friend Yokozawa.

"Work related?"

"No, I thought that we should get something to drink after work," the gruff looking man answered.

"Pass," Masamune gulped down the drink and discarded the cup, "gotta train the newbie."

Yokozawa glared when he heard that but said nothing when the man walked out of the room.

* * *

 _'I can only pacify Mika for so long. When do you get off work?'_

Rika sighed after reading the text from her father. Apparently Mika was becoming tired of waiting for her mother. She sent back a quick text.

 _'I'll come home soon. I get off around 7:30 anyway depending on the chief editor.'_

She placed her phone down and looked over the manuscripts for a final check before handing it over. Most likely there will be a demand for a rewrite, Kisa was kind enough to fill her in on certain details.

Her phone buzzed again.

 _'Now she's throwing a tantrum.'_

Rika dropped her head, _'Mika you're being a brat now.'_

 _'I'm not coming home just because she's screaming. Let her scream it out and make her take a nap.'_

She placed her phone down and organized the papers. As she did so, Masamune walked back in.

"Takano-san I finished the final reading," She said giving him the papers.

"Hm," The man took the papers and went to his desk.

Once again, Rika's phone buzzed.

 _'She's calmed down and taking her nap.'_

 _'Good, I'll be home soon.'_

"Onodera!"

Rika jumped and looked to see Masamune gesturing her to come over. He finished reading the manuscript already? The woman stood up and slipped her phone in her pocket before walking to her boss. He handed back only half of the manuscript.

"Not good huh?"

"It's boring!" The man deadpanned.

She chuckled and took the papers-she made sure not to touch his hand- to give them a quick look. Rika didn't mean to laugh but she had to keep things professional around Masamune regardless of past history with him.

"Well I thought it was really interesting," Rika reasoned, still looking over the manuscript, "And this is coming from someone who doesn't read manga."

Masamune raised an eyebrow but stood firm to his decision, "Still boring. Give that author a call."

Rika sighed, "Yes sir."

It was there the young Onodera Rika learned something new: Mangakas are like children.

* * *

"Mika we talked about this," Rika gently said to her daughter on phone, "I can't be with you all the time and Mommy needs to work to make us happy."

She was finally off work but she was now shopping for ingredients to make dinner after leaving the train station.

 **"I want you home now!"**

She heard the stomping of a little foot on the floor. Rika sighed and rubbed her eyes.

 _'I knew this was going to happen,'_ the young mother thought to herself.

Mika hated the fact that her mother was going to be away for a while every day. When Rika worked in her father's company, she used to take Mika with her everyday ever since she was born. And the fact that it was going to change was something the little one did not like.

"Mika," Rika became firm, "Stop it."

The stomping stopped and soft sniffles were heard.

"Look sweetheart," The woman's tone softened, "I know this is hard. I want to be home with you too."

And then Mika said something that stopped Rika in her tracks.

 **"I wish I had a daddy so he can work instead of you."**

Rika's eyes widened in shock after she heard that. This was the first time she had heard her child make such a statement.

"Why did you say that?"

 **"Kikyo from school said I was weird because I have a mommy but no daddy."**

The young woman's shoulders dropped when she heard that, "Sweetheart."

Her daughter's soft voice spoke once again, **"How come I don't have a daddy?"**

After a few seconds of deep pondering, Rika spoke, "If you're a good girl Mika…you'll get one."

 **"Really?"**

"Really, I have to go now. I'll be home soon."

 **"Yes mommy."**

And with that, Mika hung up leaving the young woman standing in line of checkout.

 _'Why did I say that?'_

After paying for her purchases Rika left the store and made the five minute walk home.

 _'I'm perfectly content being a single mother,'_ She thought to herself.

The fact that Mika wanted a father raised red flags to the young woman who wanted to raise her daughter alone. Rika didn't want to lie but she didn't want to hear Mika ask that question again.

She stopped at a crosswalk and looked down in deep thought.

When she was little, Rika used to dream about falling in love, getting married and have a family of her own. She thought she found it when she meet her senpai but that did not end well and skip the marriage, she became pregnant by her senpai. Her daughter was the only good thing that came out of that bad decision.

 _'He didn't want her then and I know he doesn't want her now.'_

The light turned red. It was safe to cross.

* * *

Rika finally made it to her apartment building and was now walking in the hallway. She quickened her pace when she began to walk passed Masamune's door, praying he didn't hear her. Rika began to put in her key when she noticed something on the left-hand side of her door.

It was a small brown plush teddy bear with a pink polka dotted ribbon around its little neck. She knelt down and picked it up gently, it had a small scent attached to its fuzzy fur. It was a scent Rika recognized almost immediately.

It was Masamune's.

How did she know this? Because it had that same cigarette and very faint cologne mixed scent Masamune had when he forced himself on her that day. He was the one who left that bear there.

 _'Why did he put it here?'_

She brushed it off and stood up to open the door.

"Tadaima!" Rika announced.

She heard the pitter patter of small feet running out of living room. If she could, Mika could have thrown to the ground but since she was small she could only make Rika stagger a bit.

"Okaerinasai mommy!" She greeted with a big smile.

Along with Mika came Hiroshi with an amused smile. Rika rolled her eyes and scooped up her daughter to give her a hug.

"Well I'll be going now," the elder Onodera announced when he walked to the front door and began to put on his shoes.

This surprised Rika since her father usually wanted to spend time with his family.

"I want you two to get used to living by yourselves," Hiroshi said as if he read his daughters thoughts.

The woman understood and nodded, "Be safe daddy."

"I already called a car," The man said, "If you need anything just give a call alright?"

Mika waved at her grandfather, "Bye-bye grandpa."

Hiroshi smiled and left the apartment leaving mother and daughter behind.

Rika set Mika down and took off her shoes.

"Alright then, sweetheart I need you give Hana her food," She said in her soft motherly tone. She gave Mika a small bag of cat food from one of the plastic bags.

"Yes Mommy," The little girl announced and ran to the living room.

Rika looked around the apartment and saw that her daughter already claimed the living room as her own. Toys and books were scattered all over the small yet spacious room along with kitty toys.

"Meow."

The woman looked down and saw her little calico tabby rubbing against her leg.

"Hello Hana."

The kitten mewed happily as her mommy gently ran her hand against her fur. Rika smiled and stood up to make dinner. The tonkatsu was premade so all she had to do was reheat it in the small oven nearby but the miso soup was going to be made from scratch.

Once upon a time, Onodera Rika was once a horrible cook who couldn't even make a decent sandwich to save her life. But during her pregnancy, she had to learn how to make meals for herself whenever her mother was around and would order the cook in their home not cater to the young girl.

Rika pulled out the ingredients from the bags and pulled back her hair.

The kitten meowed a few times before scampering away after hearing the sound of food hitting her porcelain bowl.

The woman chuckled and began to fill a pot with water.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Little Mika announced at the small dinner table after the small plate of food was placed in front of her. She dug in and smiled when the delicious flavor touched her tongue.

Rika smiled and sat down and said the exact same thing front of her plate.

"Eat up Mika, it's bedtime after dinner," She already knew that Mika took a bath from the hug she gave her when she came home.

The little girl stopped eating and pouted. She hated bedtime.

After the small dinner Mika left the table and ran to her room.

"No running!"

"Yes mommy!"

Rika sighed and started to clear the table when she heard her daughter walk back into the room.

"Mommy, what's this?" Mika asked as she held up an object in her hand.

It was the teddy bear Rika found.

The woman almost drop the plates she was holding when she saw it. Her first instinct was to grab the toy from her daughter's hand and throw it away. But she didn't want to frighten her.

"It's… It's a housewarming present," Rika said with some resistance, "From one of our neighbors. They found out that a cute little girl moved here and wanted to give you a present."

Mika's golden brown eyes lit up, "Really?"

Her mother nodded and walked to her. She knelt down to the child's level, "Make sure you write them a 'thank you' letter okay?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She looked at the bear and hugged it, "I love it! Even though it smells weird!"

Rika chuckled and went back to her cleaning.

* * *

Mika yawned and sunk deeper into the soft duvet. She still had the little bear in her arms along with the bear her mother gave her the day before. Rika's bear looked identical but it had a blue polka dotted ribbon around its neck.

With a small smile, Rika gently tucked her daughter in and watched as little Mika drifted off to dreamland. After leaving a soft kiss on the little ones cheek, Rika quietly left the room, stepping over the many toys that were scattered around the small but spacious area.

Closing the door Rika finally let her trembling legs give out and she collapsed on her backside. Today was truly stressful and the young woman finally let all the emotions she bottled up all day loose. She was tired, her legs were still trembling from the constant running around she did day.

 _But I'm Japanese, this shouldn't affect me,_ Rika thought.

She made an attempt to stand up but her legs refused to move leaving Rika not choice but to crawl to the living room, she could've sworn that Hana was laughing. It may have been bedtime for Mika but for Rika: it was a rare opportunity to just unwind, if only for a moment. After finally managing to crawl on the couch, the young mother stretched for a moment and began to do some innocent leg exercises in an effort to give her legs strength.

 _'I might be bringing some work home tomorrow,'_ she pondered to herself about as she kicked her legs in the air.

Just then her phone rang and from the pained look on Rika's face, it was someone she didn't want to talk to.

* * *

 _'I love it! Even though it smells weird!'_

Masamune smiled to himself after hearing that. He was sitting against a wall of his apartment, listening to Mika's voice.

She sounded like a happy child, he thought to himself.

Earlier after leaving that bear by the door, the man's deep curiosity about his daughter led him to pressing his ear against the wall that separated him and the other apartment. While the sounds were muffled out, Masamune managed to hear bits and pieces of Mika's voice.

Hearing that little girl's innocent voice made Masamune even more determined in his mission to get Rika to say 'I love you'. He didn't want his daughter to grow up without knowing who her father was.

 _'Not like me.'_

With that thought and done, the man stood up and stretched out two hours' worth of knots off his back before going to his bed.


	6. N EXTRA

**Hey guys! This is it! One more chapter till we can pick up where we left off. There will be a couple of differences, such as personality in Rika and a few scenes that will be different as requested by our original author. You guys will be able to see a bit off a difference in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Hello?" She asked so calmly when she answered her phone.

On the other end, a calm, strict and sophisticated voice answered, _"Rika, I am well aware you know who this is."_

"And I wish I didn't'," The girl hissed out.

 _"Don't you speak your mother that way!"_ The woman snapped.

Rika's eyes darkened in color as anger bottled up inside her, "You're not my mother!"

 _"I gave birth to you."_

"I may have popped out of you but that does not make you my mother! Why are you calling anyway?!"

The former Onodera matriarch huffed and composed herself, _"can't a mother call her daughter and see how she is doing?"_

Rika rolled her eyes, "You never call for my well-being."

Once again, the woman huffed, _"matters aside, I'm calling about Ken-kun."_

"Listen you-"

Former Onodera interrupted, _"Now, he is planning on leaving Paris in two months to see you so you can discuss the wedding arrangements-"_

It was then when Rika exploded, "I refuse, REUFSE, to marry that son of a b***. I never agreed to this and you know it!"

 _"Rika you are in denial. Marriage is an important part in a young woman's life and it's only fair for you to marry Ken-kun so your little b*** ca-"_

The young woman hung up and turned her phone off. Rika threw the phone across the room and began to punch the pillow that was on the couch.

"That" Punch "Stupid." Punch "B***!"

She continued to punch the poor pillow until it began to sag from the repeated assaults. The anger she had begun to subside leaving the girl emotionally torn and exhausted. She sat down and buried her head in her hands and let the angry tears fall down.

"Mommy?"

Rika gasped and looked up to see Mika standing near the couch. She was holding her bears in her arms close and she had teary eyes.

Immediately the woman wiped her eyes and went to her daughter.

"Mika, why are you out of bed?"

The child sniffed and held her toys closer, her voice was trembling "You were yelling and it was scary."

Immediately, Rika hugged her daughter, "Shh… it's alright Mika. I didn't mean to yell."

The sniffles stopped and Mika began to calm down.

"Why were you yelling mommy?"

Rika was silent for a while and gave another comforting hug, "mommy was mad at someone who was mean to her."

"Ok."

The woman smiled and picked up her daughter and began to walk to Mika's room. Instead of putting Mika to bed, Rika grabbed a small blanket that was folded at the end of bed.

"Let's go for a walk sweetheart, I'll carry you," Rika Said soothingly as she wrapped up the little one.

The little girl, who became very drowsy, nodded.

When Mika was a baby, she used to cry all hours of the night. The only way for to stop crying and sleep was when Rika would take her out on a nightly walk. It always worked and also gave Rika a sense of peace. Something she really needed now.

The pair walked out of the building, across the busy streets and all the way to the steps reading to the library. All the while many people gave the mother weird looks, as if they have seen a woman carry her child before.

As she walked up the steps, Rika began to think about that damn call.

 _'Ever since my parents divorced, I hoped I was rid of her.'_

Sanada, her mother, was not the kind of mother one would call 'Mother of the year'.

 ** _"Mommy are you going to come for parent's day?"_**

 ** _"I do not have time for such imbecilic nonsense! And stop calling me that, you will refer to me as mother and mother only."_**

 ** _A preschool aged Rika looked down on the floor, struggling to hold back her tears. A pale hand slapped her across the head._**

 ** _"And don't you dare cry!"_**

* * *

 ** _"But why mother? Why can't I go to the Hinamatsuri?" twelve year old Rika asked her mother._**

 ** _This festival was important to her because her best friend was going back to her home country and she really wanted to see the festival that was prepared in honor of the holiday._**

 ** _Sanada drank her tea and looked at the many rings on her fingers before answering._**

 ** _"It is a waste of time Rika," She turned her head and looked at her daughter with cold grey eyes, "Why waste your time celebrating when you can study for your high school entrance exams?"_**

 ** _"But I just started middle school and-"_**

 ** _"Which means you must use this time to prepare yourself."_**

 ** _Rika looked at her mother with desperate eyes and prepared to leave the room._**

 ** _"Now dear," Hiroshi's voice broke the silence, "Her friend is leaving the country after the festival. Rika wanted to attend it with her."_**

 ** _"But Hiroshi-"_**

 ** _"Don't stay out long Rika and don't spend all your money on food."_**

 ** _The girl smiled, "Yes daddy."_**

 ** _With that, Rika left to attend the festival._**

 ** _A new doll from Hiroshi was waiting for her when she came home._**

 ** _Along with a slap from Sanada._**

* * *

Why did Hiroshi stay with Sanada one may ask? The reason: Rika. Onodera Rika was conceived when her parents were in the process of marriage interviews. It was clear that they never got along but Sanada wanted the Onodera name more than anything so she tricked Hiroshi into sleeping with her. And when she became pregnant, Sanada threatened abortion if Hiroshi refused to marry her.

They were married and nine months later, Rika was born. Hiroshi's little princess.

But it was only when Rika became pregnant at fifteen did thing changes.

 ** _"You're what?!"_**

 ** _Rika stood before her parents trembling in fear after her secret was exposed, she was wearing a purple sweater and shorts. Hiroshi dropped his coffee mug on the ground in shock._**

 ** _"I'm sorry," The teenager cried, her hand was on her stomach while her free hand was wiping her tears away._**

 ** _Sanada who was standing up began to snarl, "You… You… S***!"_**

 ** _She slapped Rika hand across the face with enough force that it made her fall to the ground._**

 ** _"So you spread your legs to some boy and got pregnant huh?!"_**

 ** _The young girl sat up and began to cry._**

 ** _It was then Sanada grabbed the girl by the arm, "Let's go!"_**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _The grip on her arms tightened._**

 ** _"You're not showing yet so no one will know," Her mother muttered under her breath._**

 ** _"Mother?"_**

 ** _The woman looked at her daughter, her black hair fell out of the bun, "We are getting rid of it!"_**

 ** _"What?!"_**

 ** _"Sanada!" Exclaimed Hiroshi in deep surprise._**

 ** _"We are getting rid of that…. That… B*** before the name of Onodera is tarnished!"_**

 ** _Hearing that, Rika jerked her arm back and backed away from her mother, "No! I'm not killing my baby!"_**

 ** _"You will get rid of it! This is an order from your mother!"_**

 ** _Hiroshi had enough and stood in front of his wife._**

 ** _"Rika go to your room, I'll talk to you later."_**

 ** _She did and for the next eight months, Onodera manor was filled with nothing but arguing._**

Rika sat down on the bench that was placed near the library and looked at her daughter she peacefully slept. She was so happy when her father said she could keep her daughter and just as happy when her mother left. That woman made her miserable all her life, her escapes were books and school.

 _'Now that I think about it,'_ She suddenly thought, _'I never had problems when I started high school.'_

She held her daughter closer when the night breeze began to pick up.

 _'Why is that?'_

Just then an image appeared in her head.

"…Rika…"

It was Masamune or rather the high school version of him.

Rika sighed sadly, "Masa-kun…"

 _'Maybe that's why.'_

The chill soon came to Rika and she stood up to make the walk home when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

The woman gasped and abruptly turned around to face the stranger.

But it wasn't a stranger.

"It's late. What are you doing here?" Masamune asked, he was calm but Rika could see the disapproving look in his eyes, "And why is Mika with you when she should be in bed?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. Instead she looked up at him with a flushed face, her heart beating against her chest.

The man sighed and held out his arms.

Rika tilted her head.

"Your ams are trembling from carrying her around," Masamune bluntly answered, "I'm not going to hurt her."

He was right, Rika's arms were struggling to hold onto Mika. Any second she might drop her little one.

She turned her head and bit her bottom lips before she reluctantly gave the man her daughter.

Masamune gently hoisted Mika until her head was resting on his shoulder and made sure he was supporting her weight in one arm.

 _'She's so small,'_ He thought, _'She looks like me.'_

He looked at Rika and motioned her to follow him back to the apartment.

They made it down the stone steps when Masamune spoke.

"You never answered my question."

Rika looked up and at the man and dropped her shoulders, "Couldn't sleep so I thought a walk might help. I obviously can't leave my child alone now can I?"

The man gave a small laugh though his nose and hoisted Mika upwards again. He knew she was lying, her yelling woke him and left his apartment to see Rika leave in the hallways of the building.

"Onodera."

The woman gave the man her full attention.

Masamune stopped and held his daughter close.

"If somethings bothering you, you can tell me."

Rika blushed at the sight. Masamune looked so natural holding Mika the way he was. She looked small, smaller than she already was compared to him.

"Hehe, look at you acting as if you care," Rika chuckled, "Everything alright. I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to leave Mika, alright?"

Masamune sighed, _'She's a terrible liar.'_

"Fine but my offer still stands."

The walk home was silent the rest of the way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know that I usually don't post a chapter this early, but I just finished my last Final Exam yesterday and my brother is coming in town today so I'm in a really good mood! This is it! the moment you all have been waiting for! Here is the next official chapter of SiH AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

 _'That was almost a month ago,'_ Rika sighed while drinking her lukewarm coffee.

It has been over a month since the young twenty-year-old started working at Marukawa Emerald, a month since she found out that her boss was ex-boyfriend and it's been a month since the encounter at the park.

She placed the cup down, making sure that it was away from the manga drafts, and began to look over them with Kisa.

Ever since that meeting at the park, Masamune continued to leave little toys at the woman's front door for Mika to have.  
Recently, he started giving her money.

Child support, he said. Did that even exist in Japan?

 _'He's so full of himself,'_ Rika gave her edited version to Kisa for review, _'Of all the things he's been doing. The toys and the money I never use. He's never once come over to see her.'_

They lived next door to each other so it wouldn't be much of a hassle for him to come over. So how come Masamune never came over?

He was a stranger, that's why. Both he and Rika knew who Mika's father was, but Mika didn't know. It wouldn't be right for the man to come over and tell that little girl he was her father. Masamune wanted to build a decent relationship with his daughter but he didn't know how.

Today was the start of the period, it was a slow day. A very slow and 'I'm going to drop dead asleep from boredom any second' kind of day.

Until.

"TAKANO!"

All of Emerald Department jolted awake at the sound of the booming voice. Barging in was a tall man in a suit. He had jet black hair and fuming grey eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" The man demanded all the while throwing a manga book front of Masamune who was calm.

Rika looked on with wide eyes in pure surprise but she immediately recognized the yelling man. It was that rude man from last month. She briefly looked around and saw that Kisa's normally smiling face became a scowl.

She turned her attention back at the man.

"This is the first print run!" He yelled, "And it sold out in one day! Even if we order a second run, it'll take ten days for it to be ready! What the hell are we going to do in the meantime?! Was it your idea to order a smaller print run?!"

Masamune's eye twitched.

"What did you say?!"

The employees of Emerald braced for impact.

Masamune turned towards the man with some rolled documents in his hand and had a face that screamed 'if you say another word, these papers will cause a bruise.'

"Did you conveniently forget?! I told them to make an extra 30,000 copies! Then your boss told me to reduce the amount, because it was "too much!" If you got a problem take it from there." He yelled back.

Just like that the calm atmosphere was gone and a yelling war of insults and defenses broke out, causing the entire department to work in a loud and awkward atmosphere instead.

Rika was just watching the two argue, until some papers were put on her desk by her co-worker Mino.

"Um, Mino-san?" She whispered, trying not bring attention. "Was there some kind of mess up. This is about this month's release right? I heard they sold more than they thought and had to reprint, but isn't that a good thing?" She asked wondering why they were arguing if the book was bigger hit than they thought.

"Yeah, but you lose time between now and reprinting. So really you lose sales during that time." He explained with his usual smile.

Rika finally got it, but Mino wasn't done explaining as he leaned down to her level.

"Actually, the editing team wanted a larger print and the meeting, but the sales team rejected it. Takano fought really hard, but they ended up ignoring him. So when it was time for the release, the print was too small." He explained.

Rika turn her head, briefly, towards the argument that was still going, then turned back to Mino.

"I guess, the editing team can't pick the amount alone. So who it that guy? Productions?" Rika asked.

"Nope. He's Marukawa's Wild Bear. He's the sale's-"But before Mino could finish a shadow loomed over them.

"My name is Yokozawa." He declared.

"Oh, you heard us?" Mino asked the obvious.

Both Rika and Mino turned to Yokozawa. Mino was still smiling despite the imitating look, but Rika couldn't help but feel like she was talking to a friend in class and was caught by the scariest teacher in school.

"Who are you?" He asked Rika.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never did introduced myself. I got hired about a month ago. My name is Onodera Rika. I'm sure I have a lot to learn from you and I look forward to getting to know you." Rika gave a quick bow as she finished her introduction.

"Onodera? Ah, Onodera's publishing only child, right? So you're the one riding her daddy's coattails?" Now Rika was feeling the irritation of the conversation.

"Hey that's pretty rude! Weren't you guy who was rude to me last month too?" Rika commented, but it fell on deaf ears as he walked away from her.

"Anyway, Takano, just try avoid a similar mistake in the future." Then he walked off.

"You better make sure you boss isn't so incompetent first." Takano fired back.

Rika didn't know what happened. They had just formally met and yet he already humiliated her in front of the department.

"Onodera, ignore him." Masamune brought her out her thoughts. "So what you got a little help. Lots of people would love to be in your position."

"He's right." Hatori joined in. "There is nothing wrong with having a good background."

"That's right. You can always try one-top your father and make it big yourself." Then Kisa.

"Yeah. People need to get every advantage they can." Now Mino.

Rika couldn't help, but feel touched. Everyone was showing her support.

"T-thanks guys. I…"

"Well…" Masamune continued.

"But if you mess up, then you are nothing, but a failure." The whole team said at the same time. Rika felt another burn and couldn't help, but feel like they rehearsed and just waited for the right moment to tell her. Right now she felt a little bit closer to leaving the department.

Kisa was giving a small giggle after that. Rika quickly grabbed the thirty-year-old's ear and gave it a good pull.

"Ow! Ow! Rika-chan?!" Kisa tried to pull her wrist to get away, he turned to her and immediately felt scared. Rika seemed calm, but you could practically see the dark menacing aura around her. Everyone could see it too, putting a brand new awkward and scary atmosphere in the department, but right now Rika couldn't care.

"What was that…Kisa-san?" Rika asked.

"Nothing! I said nothing." Kisa replied quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said as she let go of Kisa's ear. Sometimes being a single mother had it's perks. You knew exactly how to handle brats.

Kisa was sitting at his desk nursing his ear. He had no idea that Rika could be so scary. Maybe giving her a tea-cake would calm her down.

* * *

As the day continued Rika continued to avoid her boss, but she couldn't be more obvious. Even though they were going five years ago and had a kid together, Rika thought that Masamune was just playing with her and with her the only one truly serious about the relationship. That was until recently, when her ex-boyfriend told her that he was serious about her just as much she was to him.

Now she was just confused. He promised that he would "make her fall in love again."

 _'_ _No, no, no, not happening! "I'll make you say I love you again."? Who does he think he is?! Just think about work and Mika, just think about those two things.'_ She thought.

"Takano-san, Yokozawa just called and asked if you wanted go out drinking." Hatori said as he held the receiver.

"Tell him no."

"Please, tell him yourself. If you don't it will be my fault." Hatori tried to reason with Masamune to tell Yokozawa "No" himself, but he wouldn't take it.

 _'_ _Yokozawa was that rude guy from earlier. They were going to bite each other's heads off and yet their drinking buddies? No! It has nothing to do with me.'_

* * *

At the end of the day Rika finally was able to go home.

As she made her way around the corner to the exit, when she saw Masamune and Yokozawa at a small smoking station talking away. From what she heard it was about how to feed cats. Weird.

 _'_ _Why do they have to be at the only exit?'_ She thought as they were talking. Then she saw something she never thought was possible.

Masamune was laughing.

She was so shocked as he never smiled, she couldn't even remember if there was a time when they were together that he smiled. But what really caught her attention was the _way_ he smiled. It looked so familiar, so much like…

 _'_ _Mika.'_

 _'_ _No it has nothing to do with me.'_ Rika thought as she finally went towards the door.

"Oi, is that anyway to leave, without greeting your superiors." Masamune stopped her just as she was about to walk out the building.

"I will see you tomorrow." And Rika left.

* * *

"I'm heading out." Masamune put out his cigarette. He wanted to catch up to Rika so they could take the same train. That way she would have nowhere to run.

"Hey, when will you go out with me?" Yokozawa asked.

"I got all these punk authors to deal with. I'll keep it in mind when proofs are done." And he headed toward the door.

"You liar, you never kept a promise like that."

"I kept it once." He fired back. He really wanted to end the conversation and catch up with Rika, he really wanted to catch up to the mother of his daughter, to the girl he loved for five years.

* * *

Rika could hear a conversation from the guys down the street. Something about Yokozawa going over to the apartment, but Masamune said no, but she wasn't paying much attention.

 _'_ _What with them, one minute they were at each other and now they are acting like friends.'_

Her thoughts were broken by Yokozawa's voice.

"You got that? Masamune?" That caused her to stop in her tracks.

 _'_ _What?'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Consider this chapter a gift. Happy holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

'Masamune?'

It just kept repeating over and over in Rika's head as she went to catch the next train. In Japan being on a first name bases was a big thing. If anyone was using a nickname on someone then they must be extremely close.

 _'_ _Masa-kun.'_

 _'_ _No, no, no. Don't go there. It's none of my business on what they call each other.'_

* * *

The train was incredibly snug. Due to an accident people were practically wearing each other, it was so crowded. Though Rika wasn't really focused on that though, she was more focused on the guy standing next to her.

"Um, Takano-san, not that I care, but why are you following me?" She asked.

"Do I need permission to go home?" He asked.

"Huh?" Then it clicked in her head that they live next door to each other.

 _'_ _I forgot because I've been trying to avoid him.'_ She thought, but realized that Masmune was saying something.

"Huh?"

"It's too hot and crowded in here." He said again.

"Really? I feel fine."

"How are you dealing with the author, Mutuo-san?"

Mutuo-sensei was the first author that Rika was in charge of. Though the author seemed to be having some trouble writing, due to writers block. She asked her politely to finish up and fax quickly, since the work was a few days past the due date.

"Did something happen to Mutuo-sensei?" She asked trying not to make eye-contact.

Masamune got closer to her level and whispered into her ear.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, it's obvious that you try not be alone with me."

"I don't know what you mean, why would _I_ need to avoid _you_?"

"I knew, so it is on your mind."

"What are you talk-"Rika was cut off when an unexpected sharp caused her and others to tumble. The turn was so unexpected that she landed and was caught by Masamune. She completely shocked and quickly got out of his hold.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, sorry." She turned her back and scolded herself for letting herself get flustered. Then she noticed the window reflection in front of her showed that Masamune wasn't really looking forward, but looking at her.

 _'_ _He's looking at me. He's looking at me. Come on if you got a problem with it just say it.'_ But Rika said nothing through the rest of the ride.

* * *

 _'_ _How can I be this exhausted? I just moved in. I really should move again, but I can't do that to Mika. I should just take a hot shower then go to bed.'_ She didn't have to worry about Mika tonight. Now that her friend Kagome was free of the chicken pox, she invited Mika to a sleepover at her place. She loved her daughter very much, but sometimes the young mother needed a break. She turned on the lights to the main room to give Hana her meal, after she was done she noticed that the fax machine was full.

"Oh, Mutou-sensei's manuscript, wow she really came through, I can't relax now, I need to check this then send it back." So Rika took off her black coat, blue scarf, made sure to put her hair back in a bun, took out a red pen and got to work.

It was past mid-night and Rika still wasn't done.

 _'_ _There are so many corrections, and even though I do my studying, I don't know if my opinion is right or not. Oh, I know I'll ask Hatori to look at it.'_ She opened her phone, but then she remembered that Hatori was the one who said that all manuscripts were to be shown to Masamune, a hard rule.

 _'_ _I really don't want to see him. Oh, I know I'll just send it over through fax.'_ But as soon as the first paper went through, Rika got a call on her cellphone. Without looking at the I.D. she answered.

"Yes?"

 **"** **I'm right next door!"** Masamune's voice came through and he was not happy.

"Um,…"

 **"** **Forget it, I'll come over."** He said.

"No, no, you don't have to." She may have dug her own grave.

 **"** **You can't leave Mika alone."**

"She's at a friend's!"

 **"** **Then there's no problem. I'll be there in two minutes."** She dug deeper.

"Fine! I'm coming over!" And she was buried.

Rika was in front of the door when she saw the mail-slot.

 _'_ _That's it! I'll drop it the mail slot!'_ The manuscript was bigger the slot though, but it didn't matter since Masamune opened the door, which caused her to hit her head.

"What are you doing? Come on." He took the papers and left the door open for her.

"Um, you go ahead, I'll wait my apartment." She said in attempt to leave. He turned around, looked her in the eye and said.

"Come on. If you want to say you're useless then just say so." That got her attention as he walked into his apartment.

 _''_ _Useless?!' I don't know if you went to college or not, but this girl had to be in home schooling, had a part time job for two years, an editor job for three years and raised a little girl all at the same time. If you want an editor you got one!'_

She walked into his living room that also worked as his office and was pretty organized compared to the way he had it in high school where books piled on each other. As they were going over the manuscript, he pointed out a few mistakes she missed and others. It was past one that they were done, they had gone through a pen or two, but they were done.

"Wow there were a lot of changes, but I think that this will make it easier to read." Rika commented as Masamune was going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Just run it through with the author, while she may not agree with them, you maybe able to convince her. You're pretty good with the mangakas, though you probably have had practice with Mika." He commented causing Rika to blush.

"Look, I'm going now, I'm sorry that I kept you up so late, bye." She got up from her seat, but she was stopped from leaving by Masamune.

"Hey, you're still avoiding me." He said more than asked.

"I told you I'm-"

"Are you in love with me?" He asked.

"Of course not." _'No way. No way!'_

"I know you're still somewhat fresh to the adult world, but you're in it so you need to catch up on your lying." He commented.

"I'm not lying.-" Then there was a hand on the door that lead to her only escape.

"Then look into my eyes and tell me again." This made do so, but for some reason she found it harder to do.

"I'm r-really not in lo-love with you." _'Why is my voice shaky?'_ He just grabbed her by her chin and got closer.

"Liar." He declared and kissed her.

This caused Rika's eyes to go wide and drop the manuscript. Then she was pushed to the floor with her hair bun breaking her fall, but then she noticed her boss on top of her, sealing her into another kiss.

She tried pushing him off, but she noticed something. The second time they kissed in five years he was forceful, but right now, it felt different. Sure he kept Rika pinned, but it didn't really feel like he was pushing either. He was just holding her. Holding her in a way that felt familiar.

She just then realized that Masamune had taken his shirt off and was unbuttoning her white blouse. She grabbed his had to stop while she blushed.

"No, don't! I'm not the same as I was." She declared, knowing that having a child took a physical toll on her body.

"I don't care. Show me what's underneath." He whispered into her ear as his hand went to hair, into her hair bun and undid it causing her hair to become loose and free, just the way he liked it. He threaded his fingers in and realized that it was just as soft as it was before. He came back up and just looked deep into her eyes and Rika could feel her face going red, she seemed to be in a trance as Masamune began to unbutton her more.

Soon as her collar bone showed he wasted no to time biting, licking, sucking and kissing it, then made his way down, cuasing Rika to squeak and squirm. But as he made his way down to her hips he noticed something that her pants covered. He unbuttoned her pants and noticed a long scar. He knew right away why she was embarrassed.

She didn't want him to see her C-section scar.

He didn't care if she was covered in scars, he wanted to explore every single inch of her. He began to tease the scar, which made her squeak even more.

"No, Ta-takano-san please! Don't- don't do that!" she begged as sweat dropped on her forehead as the heat in her body began to rise.

"Don't be embarrassed. Show me." He said again as every last bit of clothing came off and Rika could feel something prod her thigh and made its way up as Masamune did to.

Rika closed he eyes as something entered her. She felt Masamune's hands all over her as he began to thrust.

"Takano-san please. I can't-AH!" The more and more he thrusted, the more and more she felt like she was going to break. But she finally did after one word.

"Rika, I love you." A whisper came into her ear said and arms wrapped around her.

Now Rika was having a flashback to their very first night together. Now she remembered how gently he held her, and reminded how he was holding her now. Her sempai's bedroom window was open at the time so she could see and smell cherry blossoms as the two were in bliss. In fact every time the two were in bliss, cherry blossoms always seemed to flow in on their moment, like they were trying to set the mood for the two. Now she could have sworn that she saw and smelled cherry blossoms.

He kissed her and this time she kissed back.

* * *

 _'_ _What…was I thinking?'_ Went through Rika's head as she was sitting up in Masamune's bed with a sheet covering her chest. Masamune was already up and was getting her clothes that were apparently in the other room.

When she woke up, she couldn't believe that she was naked and in the same bed as her ex-boyfriend. She had yelled and stuttered and Masamune told her to she shut up and to be grateful that she wasn't sleeping on the floor.

The door opened to reveal a fully clothed Masamune carrying her clothes that were neat and folded.

"Okay, here are you clothes." He tossed them to her and she quickly went for her bra and panties.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about you know." He commented out of the blue.

"About what?" As she got out of bed to put her pants on.

"Your C-section scar." He said as she buttoned up her pants and grabbed her shirt.

"Why thank you, but I'm pretty sure that you have no business on what makes me embarrassed or not, since you are my boss." She reminded him as she finished buttoning the last button.

"I'm sorry that I over stayed here, I'll just be going." She tried walking out, but then he grabbed her wrist.

"You never have to be embarrassed, in front of me. Remember that." He said causing Rika's cheeks to heat up.

"Huh?!"

 _'_ _How did I ever fall for this guy?! This is not love! This is not love! There is no way this is love!'_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, my Microsoft account sub. expired and I had to renew.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

So for the only thing left to do is get Mutou-sensei's manuscript for the magazine. It was near the end of the cycle and everyone was about to drop, while Rika also pretty tired there was only one thing left to be done which gave her a little boost of happiness that the torture was almost over.

"Hai? Marukawa Publishing, Onodera speaking." She answered the phone. "Oh, Mutou-sensei. Thank you for calling. What's wrong?" She took note that Mutou was frantic and then she said the worse possible thing at a time that they were in.

"Huh?! You're assistants all came down with the flu?! One of the workers brought the virus in?" The next thing she knew she could barely here the author. Masamune was shouting, Kisa was screaming and she heard a faint thud, possibly from someone passing out until she couldn't take it.

"Excuse me?! Could you all be quiet?!" They all stopped and she went back to the phone. She had to figure out something, the dead line was that afternoon and there was too much negotiation to change it.

Two seconds later Yokozawa came in looking for Takano.

"I heard that an author will be dropping out. If that's true then you need to inform us! We need the info right away!"

"That was fast. He already heard." Kisa commented.

"Nothing gets by Marukawa's wild bear." Mino added

Yokozawa looked their way and then they both turned the other.

Rika was talking with the author, trying to think of a plan. She lived pretty far and she couldn't bring knives on the plane. She was looking at certain time and flights. She would be cutting it close but…

"Got it. Sensei just keep working." She grabbed her coat and her bag quickly when she heard Masamune agree with Yokozawa that they should just call her up and tell her that it's off since they wouldn't make it.

"Can you just give us half a day? I'm going to Hokkaido right now." The whole office looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"It's no use, it's too late. There's no way she can work under certain conditions." Masamune told her, but Rika wasn't going to take it. Her author worker too hard to

get shut down now.

Both went back and forth and the more time they wasted arguing the more time they wasted on the problem at hand.

"If there's a hole cram a diamond in it, even if it's rough, it's common senses." Rika said knowing those were her boss's exact words on her first day.

Masamune knew what she was talking about. _'I've created a monster.'_ He thought.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work I'll take the heat. Hurry up!" He ordered.

"Hai." Rika ran out of the building and called her dad.

 **"** **Hello?"**

"Dad? I need you to take Mika to your place tonight, I don't know when I'll be home."

 **"** **Sure Rika, but why?"**

"An author is on the verge of getting shut down, and I need to go and help."

 **"** **Alright, I'll pick her up. I'll see you tomorrow."** Her father could her the determination in her voice, he knew once she gets going there is no stopping her.

"Thanks."

* * *

After arriving at the airport, it took a while to find her author until she tried calling. She noticed a woman completely cover up and about to answer her cell. _'This might be her.'_

"Excuse me, are you Mutou-sensei?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Onodera Rika, it's nice to meet you face to face." She greeted her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to come all the way out here." She apologized.

"Oh no it's okay." She noticed that the author was almost completely cover. Mutou explained so she won't spread the virus.

They were working on the final touches on the last fifteen pages that needed work. Even though Mutou was wearing glasses and a medical mask Rika could see the bags under eyes and her red face. Yet she was still working as hard as she could. It wasn't really her fault that she had to work under the conditions, so Rika felt responsible since she wasn't keeping a better eye on her progress so she wanted to do something for her, since she was working like she was. Usually Rika felt like she would take the fall for this, but of course she wouldn't be, Masamune would.

* * *

"Takano-san, there's no more time."

"I'm sorry, please just wait a little longer." Masamune apologized.

"It's too late. Cut it." Yokozawa insisted.

"Just a little longer." _'Come on Rika.'_

"No.-" Yokozawa opened his mouth, but was cut off when Rika came barging in screaming that she was sorry and handed the manuscript to her boss for his final check.

"You're late. Very late!"

"I'm sorry, but there was traffic." She apologized.

"The phototypesetting is done? The places pointed out?"

"Everything is done." She insisted.

"The final check?"

"Checked three times!" Masamune handed the papers the man and he ran out the door.

Rika turned to her bosses with a deep bow.

"I'm sorry. This all happened because I wasn't looking after my author properly, I let my emotions get the best of me, and caused you so much trouble. It won't happen again." She apologized.

"Well if that's all I'm going back to work." Yokozawa left.

"The agencies went home." Masamune reminded him.

"Ever heard of a cellphone." And with that he left.

"He was waiting?"

"That is his job, even he has his pride. But you got your job done."

"It shouldn't had happened that way though."

"Everyone was acting like it was the end of the world, but I wasn't worried."

"How come?" Rika asked.

"Because once you set your mind to something, you do anything to make it happen, that's one of the things that I liked about you." He said. He got up from his chair and ran his fingers through her bangs.

"Good job." And he left Rika standing.

 _'_ _The place he touches, always burn. Please don't break down my bearers anymore.'_

She went to the restroom and began to clean her face with cold water to help the burn and furiously dried her face. _'Come on, pull yourself together. Just because you work in shojo manga, doesn't mean you can let him sweep you away like some maiden.'_

After she was done she walked out and walked straight into Yokozawa, but he wasn't moving. Was he waiting for her?

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You got a lot of guts coming to Marukawa. Did you know that Masamune was working here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I'm not following."

"Did you know it was all your fault that Masamune became such a mess?!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Just don't get so full of yourself." He warned and left.

Rika went after him, but hid around the corner, when Masamune came into the picture.

* * *

Rika and Masamune caught the last train together they were mostly talking about work.

"What happened with Mika?" Masamune asked.

"At the family manor."

"I see."

Rika's mind was going ninety-miles an hour, with questions about Masamune's relationship with Yokozawa, but she ended up falling asleep, just barely hearing her boss.

"So I was thinking of making you the magazine's program director. You start next month. Hey are you listening?" But the lump on his should said enough.

* * *

"Oh come on. Wake up already!" He complained as he carried Rika via piggy back.

Rika had fallen into a deep sleep. Masamune let her be since he felt like she deserved it, but she didn't wake up when they got to their stop, so here Masamune was, carrying her on his back. Hoping to find a taxi.

"Why is she so heavy? I know she had a kid, but she's still small." He grumbled.

"Senshayy…we made it," He heard Rika mumble. "Evr'thing's allride, don' worry~"

 _"_ _Talking in her sleep?"_ Masamune guessed that since her job was done all the weight of work just melted away along with along with her last usable brain. He never really expected her to go all the way to Hokkaido, but that was the type of person she was.

"no-" She mumbled. "no-shan~"

"You know, you talk too much in your sleep." He commented.

"Takano-san." She mumbled clearly.

"..."

 _'_ _A taxi is too much trouble. I'll just carry her home.'_

* * *

Rika finally woke up, to a little sunlight peeking through the curtains. She sat up to a cool breeze on her chest as she only had her white bra on, but she had just woken up so she barely noticed.

"Wow, I slept so well." She tried turning her body to look at the clock, then her hand touched skin. She saw her ex-boyfriend sleeping peacefully with his shirt off. With that she was wide awake, yelling and stuttering.

"Will you shut up?! Is this how you always wake up?!" Masamune screamed at her.

"What's going? Why are we in the same bed again?!" she asked as she put one the blankets around her chest.

"Because you fell asleep on the subway. I had to carry you home. Have you ever heard of a thank you? Do you know how heavy you are?" Rika blushed and didn't answer. She just got her pink blouse and began to button.

 _'_ _What do I do? I can't remember anything, but I'm getting deja-vu.'_

"Listen," She turned back to her boss. "We didn't do anything weird again, right?" she asked.

"Define weird."

"You know what I-"

"Well even with we did, it wouldn't be a problem because you love me." He explained.

"No way. Thank you very much for the trouble, but next time just leave me be." She walked out the bedroom, put on her shoes and walked towards her apartment, but then she remember an important thing when she tried to open the door.

"My keys." So she walked back, opened the door and there was Masamune standing there, smoking and holding a few things that she left behind. She quickly grabbed them and told her boss…

"I want to make this clear. You seem to have these fantasies about me, but I haven't said and won't say I love you." She said blushing.

"Impossible." He said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

 _'_ _It's possible! This is not love, this is not love, this is most definitely not love!'_


	10. Domestica chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, but classes have started up they have kept me very busy. So as a Valentine's Day gift, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

A mangaka and an editor, or childhood friends when they were off the clock, were sitting in a café. The editor, Hatori Yoshiyuki, was checking Yoshikawa Chiharu's manuscript or known to her friends and loved ones, Yoshino Chiaki, as she played with the ice in her drink, waiting for his approval of a good job. Then again maybe not.

"This sucks." He said straight out the second he was done.

"Huh?" She looked up from her drink in shock.

"Yoshikawa Chiharu is a popular manga artist who's sold over 10 million copies. It's too obvious that you thought that anything with your pen name would sell. Don't be arrogant, you idiot." He lectured her. That got her standing out of her seat fuming.

"When have I ever been arrogant?! And sure, even though were childhood friends, I don't think you should talk about that to the author!" She scolded. He remained unfazed, knowing she was just throwing a tantrum. Again.

"To the author? Talk like that? That's what I mean by arrogant!" He said. Causing her to sit back down and take a look at the manuscript.

The truth is the dark chocolate brunette, didn't even know what to do this time. The more she thought about how to draw her work the more she got confused. Her big blue eyes were studying the manuscript like it was the world's most complicated math problem. She was under a lot of pressure because of the deadline so she forced it to be on the paper.

"It's not a bad idea, but its way too cramped to read." He commented. She looked up in surprise.

 _'_ _Is he trying to cheer me up?'_

"I saw that there is a lot you want to draw, but you have to think of the readers. As for the important scene, why are you ending it with a cheap joke?"

Seeing the error, Chiaki took of the hair tie that was on her wrist, pulled her choppy hair back, and grabbed a pencil that was next to her to get to work.

Chiaki's hair barely reached over her shoulder, but it still got in the way when it came to drawing. So she always had a hair tie on her just in case. Her hair wasn't very neat for a few reasons, one was she didn't want to be physically compared to her sister, Chinatsu. The only differences they had was their hair color and age. She swore even if she was born a guy, they would still be too much alike. The other reason was because she was just too busy (or too lazy) to do anything about it.

"You still don't get it?" he asked when she stopped, even though he was looking at his planner than her.

"Shut up, I got it!"

"Another bookstore asked us to do a signing. Do you want to do it or not?" He asked.

"Tell them no. I need to finish the manuscript."

Chiaki rarely ever said yes to a signing, she knew if she fell even more behind it would mean trouble for Tori, her nickname for him since using their first names got too weird for them, and trouble for her since Tori was in trouble. She didn't want that, even though she goes past the deadline anyway. As for why she uses a pen name that would be Tori's idea. He said it would be safer to use a fake name, so weirdos couldn't track her down, a lot of authors use fake names for their work anyway, so there was no harm in it.

"You still want to go to the fireworks festival, right? How about you go after you finished the work?" He asked.

"All right! I'm going to get candy apples and octopus balls!" She declared like a child, but she blushed because as soon as she finished talking her stomach growled, due to lack of eating. As a manga artist she mostly lived on energy bars and drinks so she looses a lot of weight whenever a deadline gets closer.

"Are you going back to work after this?"

"No. The proofs are done. I'm heading straight home after this." Tori explained.

"Will you come over to my place then?" She asked, but he knew that was her polite way of saying _'Please come over and cook for me.'_

* * *

Back at Chiaki's place, Tori had cooked her an impressive dinner. She kept on complementing him on how good it was and how he was the best while she kept shoveling it all in.

"After you're done, we'll finish the manuscript." He declared.

"I got it. I told you I would get it done today." She said as she took another bite. She noticed that Tori was washing some dishes when she asked him.

"Hey Tori, do you have a girlfriend?" He was a little taken back after that, but continued washing.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were always popular with girls. And since you're working at a big publishing company, I figured you would have to beat them with a bat to keep them off of you." She explained.

"Thanks to a certain someone, I don't have time to date, or think about dating anyone," _'Nor do I want to date them anyway.'_ "But thanks for bringing it up." He told her. Even though Chiaki was pretty slow, she knew he was talking about her.

"Sorry." Of course Tori just continued when he was done.

"Of course there is someone I'm interested in."

"Really?"

 _'_ _Tori is interested in someone?'_ For some strange reason she felt a hint of jealousy.

"So have you told them?"

"No."

"A secret crush?" She guessed.

"Somewhat."

"What's she like? Is she pretty? You think it will work out?" She was smiling, but she didn't realize that her hand was gripping the chopsticks tightly. Tori's back was turned so he didn't notice either.

"I don't think it would be rewarding." He answered after a while and went back to cleaning. Chiaki was starting to wonder if she should had asked in the first place.

 _Ding-dong_

"I'll get it." Chiaki got up from her seat, but the person let themselves in.

"Chiaki, I go the new The Kan!" It was her friend from junior high, Yanase Yuu.

"Really? That came out today? And it's limited edition." Yuu passed the book to her.

"Awesome right?"

"Very! Yuu, do you think I could borrow it when you're done?" Wanting so much to read it.

"It's yours. I bought it for you."

"Really?!"

"Yoshino, where are your manners?" Tori commented.

"Sorry."

"Ah, I didn't know you were here Hatori."

"I'm sure you didn't. Yanase I thought you were working at Satou's studio."

 _'_ _Their at it again. The tension in the air is so think I can almost touch it.'_

Every single time Yuu and Tori were together in the same room there would always be heavy tension. It started happening ever since Chiaki introduced them to each other, but she couldn't figure out why. She couldn't understand why these two were only pretending to get along when it was obvious that they couldn't.

"Weren't you going to check on Satou's work?" Yuu asked.

"No need to tell, I'm heading there anyway." Tori grabbed his bag and coat and headed out the door.

"Huh? But I thought you were done today." Chiaki said very confused.

"Just send me the work when you're done." And with that Tori went out the door.

"Did he make all this?" Yuu asked when he saw the table full of food.

"Yeah, I've been dying for some real food. And he did some laundry too." She gestured to some of the folded clothes.

"Don't you think you're a bit dependent on him?" Yuu commented.

Chiaki was shocked, but she realized that it did seem that way.

"If you're busy after all, I'll head out." He turned to the exit.

"I'm sorry you came all this way just for the book, but thanks." She apologized.

"No problem. I'll see you on our next project," He turned to her with a smile in his cheeks and auburn eyes. "and that's good enough for me!"

"Huh?"

"See ya!"

"Oh bye!"

She went back to her work trying to figure out what to do about corrections, but she couldn't help, but think about what Yuu said. She did seem a bit dependent on him, but he was her friend and editor so the line was vague. Lately though Tori stopped talking about himself.

"Wait is this because of this person he likes?"

* * *

The next day Chiaki dropped off her preview cover at the company, but Tori wasn't there so she ended up giving it to Takano Masamune, the editor in chief. He could be very nice to the authors, of course only when they actually turned their work in. As she started to leave the building, she felt a rain drop and then there was a heavy shower.

"Ah, It's raining!" She ran to the nearest cover, went through her purse and pulled out an umbrella with a panda on the handle.

She continued her walk home now that she had some cover. As she was walking she noticed an alleyway and two people. Yuu and Tori. Tori was in a suit and had an umbrella while Yuu was dressed a bit more casual, but was completely drenched from his brown hair to his shoes.

 _'_ _Why are they together?'_

"Oi!" she called out.

"Quit joking!" Tori yelled at Yuu.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" she was going to go over and stop the fight, but Tori pulled Yuu close. And Chiaki caught what appeared to be a kiss. That left Chiaki stunned, then she ran away.

* * *

This kept affecting Chiaki at her work, but of course it only made things worse when Yuu was one of her assistants. She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore when he asked her to check the background he drew.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No why?"

"Did something happen between you and Hatori?"

"Tori? No." She told him even though it was a lie.

"Did Hatori say something about me?"

"L-l-like what?" _'Great, now I'm stuttering. This is bad. I can't let him know how Tori feels about him.'_

"Well whatever I'm going." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Kay."

She began to wonder if those two were going out. Yuu wouldn't had asked if they weren't.

 _'_ _Maybe they didn't want to tell me because they're both guys.'_

"Ah! Stop it! Just finish your work!" She scolded herself.

 _Ring-ring_

The fax phone rang, most likely for her. It mostly rings for her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hatori, I wanted to know how the manuscript was going."

"Oh! It's fine." _'What am I saying?! Nothing is fine!'_

"I'll be assuming you'll submit around the deadline." He said.

"What do you mean? I said it was fine!"

"Don't get cocky. You start on a roll then you crash." He reminded. She would counter attack, but he was speaking from past experiences.

"Good luck."

"Right, I'll get it done." _'Wait I can talk to him normally?'_

"Tori, was there another reason why you called?"

"Yanase said you were acting weird. Is something wrong?" He asked.

 _'_ _Yuu called him?'_

"Don't worry everything is fine." She reassured him.

"…Did Yanase say something too you?" Her eyes opened in shock knowing that it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yoshino?"

"Oh no, he didn't. Look I'm going to take a bath I'll talk to you later." She hung up without waiting for an answer.

 _'_ _So everything isn't one sided.'_

Chiaki was lying on her couch with her arm covering her eyes.

"Why am I so irritated?" she asked herself and pretty soon she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Chiaki and Tori were walking around campus, but Chiaki looked pretty tired._

 _"_ _Its so tiring to deal with school and draw manga at the same time." She complained with a large yawn._

 _"_ _Then just become a manga author full time." Tori told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"_ _But, if I drop out of college then I won't have any skills to fall back on." She pointed out. Then Tori just smiled at her._

 _"_ _If you ever end up on the streets, I'll take care of you." He promised._

* * *

Chiaki woke up pretty groggy so it took her a bit to register what was going on. She could feel something soft on her lips. Her eyes opened wider to realize that Tori was in front of her kissing her.

He pulled back and gave her a blank face, she was just very confused. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. He then leaned in and kissed her, but she pulled away a few seconds later.

"Tori-" She couldn't finish her sentence since he just kissed her again.


	11. Domestica chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm officially on spring break and it also happens to be my birthday today. So to celebrate I decided to post another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

* * *

 _'_ _38.2 degrees. This sucks. The manuscript is done and the next thing that happens is I catch a cold.'_

Chiaki remembered what happened the second they were finished. Yuu and the girls were celebrating, but she was completely fried. She needed to apologize to them, but only after she got better.

 _'_ _Then there's…Tori. Didn't he and Yuu start going out? Why did he do that to me?'_ Then she remembered the kiss between her friends.

 _'_ _Maybe it was something aimed at Yuu. Like a substitute. What's with that? Is that all I mean to Tori?'_ Chiaki rolled over to her other side and began to tear up. _'And what could Yuu not like about Tori? He's one of the best. They should be together is they want, but why do they have to drag me into this?'_ She buried her red face into her pillow in order to take some tears.

 _'_ _It's too bad Tori couldn't be interested in me.'_ Right after that she lifted her face from her pillow.

"Wait what's with that?! That's a not I mean. I-"She began to roll around her bed quite comically, and stopped when her phone buzzed. She open her phone and saw it was a text from Tori. Asking her if she was feeling better, thanking her for finishing her work and asking if she still wanted to go to the fireworks festival. It was hard, but she still put 'yes'.

* * *

She walked up the steps of the shrine, to find Tori, dressed in his casual wear. She was dressed in a dark blue yukata with white flowers, a white obi wrapped around her waist and her hair done up with strands of hair framing her face. It wasn't because she thought it was a date, but it was because of the festival.

"Hey!" She called as she ran to him, but her voice cracked.

"Let's go, I got a tip for a good spot."

"Okay." She followed him.

"You look nice." He commented.

"Oh, uh, you too."

Then there was an awkward silence between the two as they made their way to a steep grassy hill. Chiaki hated it, but she thought maybe he was going to say sorry for what happened.

"Right here is a good spot." He stopped.

"Oh, okay then let's just relax.-" just when she about to relax he cut her off.

"Your editor will change." He said suddenly causing her to stand up.

"Huh? You mean it won't be you?"

"It was my fault the manuscript was late this time. I lost your trust so I'm taking the next logical step."

"Huh?"

"Luckily there are a lot of great editors at the office-"

"Hold on a minute, where is all of this coming from?" She asked before the conversation got worse. He looked at her with a blank face and the fireworks began.

"I love you." He said, but Chiaki thought she heard wrong.

"You probably already know that, but I wanted to tell you myself."

 _'_ _What is he talking about?'_

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? Aren't you in love with Yuu?" She asked. He gave a face of disgust, but she was lost in her own world to notice.

 _'_ _Tori and Yuu love each other, why can't they admit it? Even though they started going out, it hasn't been going smoothly. That's why Tori came to me and-'_

"Why would I be in love with him of all people?" He asked her.

"I'm wrong?"

"What about me and him gave you such a disgusting idea?"

 _'_ _Then I'm the one Tori likes? Then what happened the other night and in the alleyway wasn't for Yuu...It was for me?'_ Her mouth just hung open and her cheeks blushed at the thought.

"I thought you were acting strange because Yanase might had told you." He admitted

"No he didn't tell me anything."

Finally the two were relaxing on the grass watching the fireworks when Tori continued talking.

"I got into this business because I wanted to be close to you. I was happy when I got to be your editor." He explained.

"I never noticed."

"I made sure you didn't. I mean what would you think if they guy you loved like a brother for years had those types of feelings for you? You'd probably think that it was gross." He said with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't!" She sat up. _'Wait I don't find it gross at all. I actually find it sweet.'_

"I love you too, Tori."

"Yeah, but as a brother." Now he was putting words in her mouth.

"You don't have to pretend. I know how you feel."

 _'_ _Maybe I am dependent on you, you've spoiled me, but…'_ "But I don't want you to go!" She shouted. He was a bit surprised, but he sat up and kept going.

"The other day, I lost control of my feelings when I saw you sleeping. I'm sorry. I don't want that to happen again so I think we should be apart. You'd be better off with someone else. You just think that because I'm with you now." He patted her head.

 _'_ _Now? Who could replace Tori?'_

"I'll go to office and see if there's someone who can put up with you." He stood up to walk away, but Chiaki grabbed him before he could.

"Wait! Kiss me! Then we could see if it works."

"Just stop." He ordered her.

 _'_ _If I don't stop him, he'll be gone.'_ Tori tried to take his hand back, but Chiaki refused to let go. _'No! I don't want him to leave!'_

She was okay with him not being her editor. She would still be able to see him in her private life. But if him not being her editor meant that he was going to be out her life for good, was something that she couldn't allow.

"All right." He caved in. He came back to the grass, lifted her blushing face and kissed her. Soon both were in bliss.

* * *

Both headed back to Chiaki's since it started to rain. Both were soaked so Chiaki wasted no time going inside.

"Ah, I can't believe it started raining. Come in Tori, let's take a bath and dry off." She insisted.

"Um, I'll just take an umbrella and a towel."

"You idiot, hurry up, before you catch a cold." She grabbed him and dragged him in. It was easy since it was pretty slippery.

Chiaki started to run a hot bath and insisted Tori went first so she asked him to take his shirt off so she could dry it, along with her Yukata. She was now in a pair of shorts and a tank top that she wore underneath so she was still wet and cold. When she saw Tori removing his shirt, she got flustered. She never realized how much he grew compared to when they were kids. It was then she realized that he was half naked.

"Hey do you like bath soaps, you're more than welcome to use them. I get them all the time from readers, but since I take showers they just sit around." She tried to reach the top of the medicine cabinet.

"How was the kiss?" Tori whispered in her ear.

"Huh?"

"Was it gross?"

"No, it wasn't gross, but…" She trailed off.

"But?

"But…" _'What did I mean by 'but'?!'_

"That face? Are you trying to seduce me?" He removed the towel that was around her neck that she was using to dry her hair and got rid of her tank top. He buried his face into her neck while he embraced her from behind. "If you're not, I'll stop."

"Tori?"

"I love you, Chiaki." She gasped when she heard that. They hadn't used first names in a while. It was cold, but she could feel a heartbeat on her back that much faster and stronger than hers. She knew he was also nervous. He began biting her neck and licking her ear while calling her first name and sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Chiaki if you won't run, I'll hold you."

"It can't be helped." She laughed nervously, but he just thanked her and ordered her to hold on to the counter. The next thing she knew that he was taking off the rest of his clothes then pulled her shorts and underwear down.

"T-tori?" She felt a finger enter her. She became stiff.

"Bear with me." He said. Little by little she began to loosen up.

She turned her head so her face was to his. She leaned in and kissed him. He gave no hesitation to kiss back. She let go of the counter with one hand and brought it up to his hair pulling him in closer. She could feel how gentle he was with her. It wasn't like last time even, though the truth was, she was holding back her own desire to take him. Both of them wanted this fully.

Both of them let go due to air. Both of their faces had turned red and their eyes became droopy. They almost looked like they were drunk.

"Chiaki, can I move?" He whispered.

"…All right…" She didn't know if she was ready, to be sure, but she truly wanted Tori. She put her hand back on the counter when the fingers were replaced, and Tori began to move.

Tori began to thrust and with each one Chiaki began to lose a good pair of legs. If it kept up she was sure she would collapse.

"Chiaki…call out my name." He begged.

"Your name?" her voice shaking.

"Hai."

"Yoshi…yuki." She was have trouble, like she was caught underwater trying to get the words out and keep water out of her lungs. She was lost out into a sea of pleasure as her moans grew louder.

"That's right…More, say it more." He begged.

"Yoshiyu-yuki!"

"More!"

"YOSHIYUKi! Ah! I can't-" She was sure in a few seconds she would end up on the floor. Her legs couldn't take much more. They were turning into Jelly when he was holding her, now she felt like they goo.

"I love you, Chiaki." Soon both had reached the limit.

The bath was finally hot and both thought it was a shame to waste. They both climbed in. Tori first and Chiaki in between his legs.

"Did, you want to kiss this time?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"…Yeah. I did." She replied as she smiled and snuggled into his embrace into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling them closer.

* * *

"This sucks."

"Okay this is your fault! You're the one who gave me a bad direction."

The two were in the same café they were in the other day, checking the new manuscript. Though Tori didn't like this one either.

"The first person I give it to is just disappointing. That might be why I can't help but get confused." She blamed him, but he shut her up with a kiss. This surprised her, causing her to sit back down, with her hands over her mouth and blushing.

"You'll be punished the next time you give me something this boring. If you don't want that then write something interesting." He said. Now she was fuming.

"Hey you! What do you mean by that?!"


	12. Erotica chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter and this is Erotica. We would had put this one later, but we got so many ideas that it would put this one off and this couple is too cute to ignore. Happy Easter and Happy Birthday Ritsu!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

* * *

 _'There are guys out there who are just like those prince-like dudes in shojo manga. They're surrounded by sparkles and flowers.'_

Right now Kisa Shouta was looking at the living embodiment, at the book store from behind a magazine. His name as far as he knew was Yukina and he works at the store, he goes to very often.

"The book I bought yesterday was really good!" he heard one of the high school girls comment to him.

"Well, of course it was good. I recommended it." He said with a smile causing the girls to laugh and Kisa to get irritated.

 _'_ _I hate these flashy guys, and yet…'_

There was a reason why Kisa was going to the store and it wasn't for the books. No, Kisa was there for one reason.

 _'_ _I love…his face.'_

Kisa Shouta, was one of the editors of Marukawa's Emerald, he's a total sucker for good looks and has a secret. You see Kisa Shouta isn't a thirty year old he, but a thirty year old she. That's right, Kisa Shouta is a girl in guy's clothes. Not even her coworker's know about it. Well, all accept the newest recruit, Onodera Rika. She didn't mean to tell her, she just found out. You could call it woman's intuition, or…

* * *

 _Kisa stood up for from her desk in order to get a snack for her break. She was just about to leave, when newsiest recruit, Onodera Rika can in with a couple of copies that Takano requested._

 _Kisa was just about to move out of the way, but Rika lost her footing and both girls came crashing down._

 _"_ _Oh, Kisa-san, I'm so sorry. I-"Rika was apologizing, but her hand groped something squishy, causing her to look down. She saw that her hand was on Kisa's chest._

 _Both didn't know how to react. Kisa recovered quickly and dragged Rika out as soon as she started stuttering. She had to be quick to find a private spot, because she could feel the bandages on her chest loosing up._

* * *

She told her everything. She had to. She promised to keep it a secret because she understood the reasons. And we'll get into that a little later.

Kisa was thirty with a baby face, so she couldn't really expect a real romance with beautiful guys. So really she's just looking.

"Boss," She heard a nearby employ. "I really think you should give Yukina a warning! All he does is flirt and talk with the girls!"

 _'_ _Is this guy new?'_

"Oh you don't know, that's his sales ploy." And an example was happening.

"Here's my list of recommendations for today!" Yukina brought out a board for the girls to see. On it was a list of shojo manga, but he said that "Girl's Master" is a must.

 _'_ _That's the book I'm working on.'_ Kisa thought.

Yukina was explaining to the girls that he's been following the manga since it was serialized. While the story was standard, it was really good. Kisa thought it was a little weird for a guy to be reading shojo manga, but since he works in the department at the store, it made sense. She kind of liked that.

"Aw man, what am I going to do? My phone bill was so high this month." One of the girls said.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping you could…read it quickly, so we could bond over how good it is." Yukina through the sad smile routine. And the girls fell for it right away as they were going through their purse for money.

"But Yukina, why are you selling shojo manga?"

"Well that's easy. Working here means I get to see you guys." He turned up the flowers and sparkles and the girls were left speechless.

 _'_ _Is he a host or something?'_

She is grateful that he's selling her book, but ever since she saw him she has been hooked which is pretty bad.

You see Kisa has always had a knack for falling in love too quickly, mostly falling for pretty faces such as Yukina. Though it was more of a problem at her age. Woman in Japan, while times had gotten better, are still expected to get married when in their twenties and since Kisa was in her thirties, she was past due. They were also expected to mostly to just give up their job to get married so they could have a stable partner for life. That was happened with Kisa's mother.

While her late mother never regretted being a mother, she did regret the promising career she had to give up, because the pressure of society made her. That was also something she told her never to do. Never fall under the pressure. It was easier to just pretend to be a guy so she wouldn't be criticized for her age, even if she does have a baby face.

Don't get her wrong, it would be nice to meet someone, but only because she wants to, not for a stable partner. But so far her choices are not good, and a match maker is just like giving into the pressure. Of course since she always got into a relationship to quickly, this has caused her to be around the block more than a few times. She really needed to stop and focus all of her energy on work, but obviously it wasn't working.

Yukina was her ideal type in looks, the only fault is mostly is his personality. While there was nothing really wrong with it by itself, if they ever went out, they would clash. Not they would ever go out. Kisa was an editor long enough to know that love at first sight only works in manga, but this was reality.

* * *

"Good Morning!" She greeted the Emerald department. She needed to check the stats for the new books. When she looked at them, they weren't bad, but they weren't great either.

She really wanted to go the next level on her books and her career, but compared to the chief-editor she wasn't even close.

She did have a recent project that was going well, but right before things could really take off, the author decided to get married and retire. She wanted the authors to be happy, so she wished her author luck.

She went back to her stats while the love birds, Takano and Rika, yelled at each other, yeah she knew. She noticed that one store tops the most of sales and it just happened to be to be the same store as _his_. This store actually sells the most every time as well. Whatever the reason she was grateful.

* * *

She was back at the store after work, watching him again. She was just the annoying customer who doesn't buy anything, just stands around and reads.

 _'_ _This is bad. I'm basically his stalker. He probably knows my face by now.'_

"Kisa." Someone called her. She turned to the side to see Marukawa's wild bear.

"Yokozawa-san?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What about you?" she asked as she put the book back.

"I'm here for work."

"I'm here as a costumer." She said. She knew better than to step on sale's toes, even if you're just watching from afar they still consider any store territory. She really didn't want to run into him here. She knows that he's good at his job, but he really freaks her out.

"Have you talked to the manager?" He asked.

"N-no."

"Then come with me. This store's selling your book really well here, so it wouldn't hurt to say 'Hello'." He explained as he led her out of the isle.

"Excuse me, but just the manager, right?" She asked.

"Is there someone else you want to see?"

"No, no! Just the manager." Yokozawa went around the corner and she heard him introduce them. She was just going to see the manger and go.

"Oh, hello!" She looked up to see Yukina. She screamed internally and tried her best not to make eye contact. Apparently the manager wasn't there so Yukina would have to do. She tried to get away, but she got caught.

"This guy is the editor for Morimoto Kana's manga, Kisa." Kisa turned around and kept her eyes low.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kisa Shouta." _'This suck. He knows for sure.'_ She thought as she pasted her card to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm in charge of the store's shojo manga department. I'm Yukina Kou." He said with a smile as he pasted his card to her.

 _'_ _Of course, he didn't recognize me. The store is huge and gets a lot of customers. So why do I feel disappointed? I'm such an idiot.'_

Yokozawa was called away and Kisa said that she had to get to a meeting, but she lied so she could leave. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice footsteps behind her until a hand grabbed her.

"Shouta!" She turned to see her most recent addition to her black book. "I've finally found you!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here, because I haven't accepted that we've broken up."

"Huh? We weren't going out." She got her arm back and walked away.

"How can you say that?!"

"Shut up, you're making a scene." He tried to grab her again but she turned around and grabbed his tie.

"We did it once, but that doesn't make you my boyfriend. Let it go." She pushed him away and tried walking away again. He brought up his fist, but was stopped by someone.

"Sir, is something wrong? We can't allow fighting in the store." She turned to see Yukina was holding him back.

Kisa blushed, and saw her chance to get away. Little did she know, is that Yukina was watching with a curious expression on his face.

* * *

Kisa found herself in a café. She figured no one would find her there. Though she figure that guy would had given up by then. She only went out with him because he seemed like her type, but he was too clingy for her. But she thought that was what would happen if you fell in love by looks.

Yukina probably heard. There was no way she could go back to the store.

"Kisa-san." She looked up to see him standing there. He said he wasn't expecting her in the café, but she could say the same for him.

"Your work okay?"

"Just finished."

"What about that guy?" She asked.

"Oh, he thought you were someone else." He said as he took off his coat.

"Oh, hahaha," She laughed nervously. "It was a shock was he suddenly grabbed arm." _'Did he really say that, or is he trying to be nice?'_

"But, I thought you had a meeting." He asked.

"Oh, it got canceled." She noticed him ordering and thought it was weird and suddenly a conversation was struck. Mostly just talked about the manga that Kisa would edit. Yukina said that they had similar atmosphere. He also supposed that it wouldn't be hard for someone like Kisa to edit. Kisa thought he was mocking her, but he reassured her that he wasn't, but what really impressed him was how far she was able to get at a young age and figured they weren't that far apart in age.

 _'_ _Here we go again.'_ She thought.

"May I ask how old you are Kisa-san. I'm twenty-one and still in school."

"I'm thirty."

"Huh?"

"I'm thirty years old." She fished out her wallet and got out one of her two ID, one was real and one was fake. She took out the one that said male and put it on the table for Yukina and left the real one that had the exact same info on it, except it said female, in her wallet.

"What?! No way! Really?! Hang on, isn't there a limit to how much younger you can look?!" He was freaking out.

 _'_ _Are you even trying to make sense?'_

"I see, I had no idea that you were older." He said still in shock.

 _'_ _Well, excuse me for being older. But this guy is way too young! Oh no, even if he knew I was a girl, I'm in total heartbreak territory.'_

"But you know, being cute or looking young is like a gift you're born with." He recovered with sparkles and flowers.

 _'_ _This guy is so weird.'_

They continued the conversation. Apparently Yukina had put a large order of Kisa's latest manga for the store. Apparently it was 500. She told him it was too much, but he reassured her that he would sell them all. He said that since Kisa wished that the other book stores could sell just as well as his then they should do a small fair for the book, to sell more. He took out a sketch pad to draw out a display. He said that he was an art student for his university and he was doing all this because of Kisa's latest book.

All Kisa could think about was how she needed to open her eyes. She couldn't let false hopes get her swept away. She always ended up getting hurt. But it was happening, she just loved his face too much.

Yukina started talking about her latest project and how good it was. While she reassured him that it was the authors that make everything happen, not her, he reassured her that her editing is nothing to be disregarded. This caused her to blush a bit and to continue thinking about how she wanted to touch him, to see how warm he was, but she knew she couldn't. She was just feeling that way because he said something nice. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him ask for an umbrella.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red." Yukina commented, pulling her out.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

 _'_ _I don't think that I've ever been truly in love with anybody before. That's why I'm always thinking about this.'_

Yukina leaned over the table, got his face close to hers, and shielded them off from the rest of the café to see with his sketch book. But if you were looking from outside the window, you could see Yukina kissing Kisa and Kisa with wide eyes blushing beyond belief.

 _'_ _What would it feel like…to really love someone?'_


	13. Erotica chapter 2

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait, but school can be a big drag. anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Kisa was not having a good week. All she could think about was that kiss that Yukina planted on her a couple of days ago. She couldn't concentrate on her work, she stopped going to the store, and she never replied to his e-mails or texts. While there were times where she was really close, she would always delete the message altogether.

While she knew she should had just asked him why he kissed her, she didn't really think it through. She just left him there in the café. She truly thought he was teasing her, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to look him in the eye which was why she stopped going to store altogether.

 _'_ _So why am I here?'_ She asked herself as she stood in front of the store.

She didn't know how or why she ended up at the bookstore, but maybe it was best. She got an e-mail from Yukina that they were having a small promotion for her book. She probably figured she could check it out then leave. She was also looking around to see if her latest crush was around, but couldn't seem to spot him.

 _'_ _Oh good. It doesn't look like he's here.'_ She sighed mentally. Though it was short lived as she heard him call her.

"Good evening. I sent you a message. Did you get?" He said not really taking notice that she was stiff as a board.

"Oh, well…" He sent her a number of messages and she replied to none so it was hard to answer.

"The display is doing great. You should see it in person. Did you come here after work?" He asked as he led her down to the display.

"Um, sure." She answered.

 _'_ _What's with him? Is he trying to act like nothing happened? Or did it mean absolutely nothing to him? I bet it's latter.'_ She thought.

He showed her the display. She thought it was over the top and it kind of was. It was like the Emerald department in the beginning of the cycle on steroids. Though Yukina thought it needed something more. He also said they were on time.

"Look this happens every hour." She waited then a little door opened. Tinkle, the white rabbit mascot of Emerald monthly, came out with the staff recommendation which was Kisa's book, saying the time, then walked back in. Sort of like a coo-coo clock.

"I don't know…" She comented.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" He asked. The girls were going crazy over it.

Kisa explained that she just felt bad that he spent so much time working on the display. Yukina said he didn't mind because he made it for the person who was making his favorite book so he got enthusiastic. He then asked her if she was busy because she hadn't been coming to the store. Her excuse was that she was busy. She thanked him for the display and tried to leave. But he invited her to coffee and he wanted to talk about what happened the other day. His attention was pulled away by some girls so he gave her an extra card and told her to wait outside.

 _'_ _I already have his card.'_ She turned the card over to reveal a number. No doubt his. _'Now I know for sure he's teasing me.'_

She sat on the rails just outside the store, waiting for him to clear his shift.

 _'_ _What does he want to talk about?'_

She figured that he wanted to apologize for the kiss. Their ages were too far apart and there was the fact that he thought she was a guy. She might as well keep the relationship on a friendship level. At least that it's salvageable that way.

 _'_ _What am I doing?'_

"Hey." Someone called to her, but it wasn't Yukina. It was her ex. "I'm not breaking up with you." He declared.

"That's fine we weren't going out anyway." She got up and started to walk away.

"How can you say that?!"

"We said we would do it with no strings attached. If I did something that led you on, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What? Did you feel nothing for me?!"

"I told you I fell for your looks. I don't fall for anyone, so enough already!" She yelled knowing that got a street audience already.

"So what? You fell for that sales boy's face now?" He teased. "You go to the store every day. Have you done it yet?" He asked as he got closer.

"Of course not!"

He said he knew that the two had a bit of a friendship so would just be okay if he told him she lied. But Kisa stopped him. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Yukina so far.

"Do you want him to find out?"

"Of course I don't!" She declared. He grabbed her by her shoulders, but he was only there for a second when he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a guy in a coat and beanie.

"Yukina?" Yukina began to walk toward the man and crouched down to his level.

"I'm sorry. There seems to be a misunderstanding, but Kisa and I are very lovey-dovey." He said with a sly smile.

 _'_ _What?'_

"He comes to pick me up at work every day, so please get it already. I think things could get unpleasant for you if you don't drop this, so maybe you should walk away?" He said still smiling.

"What did you say?"

"What I'm saying is:," Then his voice changed to a lower tone. "Stay away from him." He ordered.

This got him scared and had him running. Yukina got up himself and asked Kisa if she was okay. She said she was fine, but she really just wanted to die right there on the spot. Yukina realized that the café was closed so he invited her to his place. She didn't know why, but she was so happy so said yes.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the place."

"Oh, no. It's fine."

After a bit of a walk they finally made it to Yukina's place. She thought it would be messier, but it was actually pretty neat for a guy.

"Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee's fine."

She took a look around his room and saw it was filled with art supplies. Then she saw a shelf filled with shojo manga. Though she recognized each one.

"Did you ask Yokozawa about these? You've got every manga I've ever worked on." She said.

"I do?" He asked shocked.

"You mean, you didn't ask?"

 _'_ _Maybe I should had just kept my mouth shut.'_

"Oh, thanks for stepping in back there. You really saved me. You even lied for me."

"Lied?" He asked as he was finishing up.

"You know. Us dating and all that other stuff." She reminded him as she took a seat at the table and took of her heavy jacket.

"Oh, right."

"So um, how much did you hear, anyway?" She asked as he came with the two mugs of coffee.

"I stepped in somewhere around 'have you done it yet?'" He said he placed her coffee in front of her.

"I-I see." She said as he sat on his bed.

 _'_ _This sucks.'_

"I'm sure that's not anything you know about, b-but there are a different kinds of people in the world and I guess you can think of it as a life experience." She played the homosexual card.

"I knew all along."

"Huh?"

"I knew that you were a girl from the beginning and that you were coming to the store for me." He explained.

"What- how?" She let out her girly tone by accident, but at this rate it didn't matter anyway.

"I don't want to toot my own horn, but I can spot a female customer right away and there are handfuls that go to the store just for me. You're not the first. I knew you liked me because you never stopped staring at me."

"Is that so?" She asked with blush heating her cheeks.

"At first I thought a cute high school tom-boy, took a liking to me, so when you told me your age I was pretty shocked."

"I'm sorry, you must had thought that was creepy." Her eyes lowered.

"And I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you." He apologized.

 _'_ _I just…want to sink into the ground.'_

"Kisa-san, you know, I…"

"It's fine! I don't care."

"How could you not care?!" He yelled very angrily. Her eyes widen at his tone.

"Huh?"

"I really care! After that you just took off! You stopped coming to the store and you didn't answer my e-mails!"

"Um that's because…" She took a sip of coffee not very sure on how to respond.

"Was my kiss no good?" He asked causing her to do a spit take.

"After being stared at every day, I couldn't help but think about you." He continued.

"U-um."

"And then when I found out you were involved with my favorite books, it only got worse."

"I…"

"I had no idea that you were involved with all of those books there." He pointed at the shelf with the manga comics. "They're all my favorites."

"T-thank you."

"When stuff like this happens, I can't help but feel like its fate, like in shojo manga?"

"Huh?"

"So what am I supposed to do when you say you don't care?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't really get what you're saying."

"I'm saying…is that I'm in love with you." He told her. She was speechless. She got what he meant, but she couldn't get sucked in.

"Well…thank you. I really appreciate that you're a big fan of my work." She took another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant. I was think that I could do it…with you." He said causing her to do another spit take and cough.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Um…well…I…I'm sorry. I can't." She replied with sad eyes.

"…Why not?"

"You saw and heard back at the store. I don't know how to fall in love. That's my relationships never last long. I truly fell your face so I don't know anything about you." She explained.

"I don't know you either. But you're someone who's on my mind, then I realized that you worked with my favorite books and it made me think about you even more. Then I realized that it was love. I think it's pretty normal though. Well, this is the first time that I've fallen for someone that's nine years older than me." He explained as he got up and sat next to Kisa. "But that's okay. If Kisa-san likes me, then I'm glad that I was born with this face."

 _Thump-thump_

 _'_ _Oh no.' Thump-thump 'My heart…'_ Kisa could practically hear it in her ears.

"I really…can't." Yukina got mad again and turned to Kisa.

"Kisa-san, you love me don't you?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"So why do always run away whenever I go to you?!" He asked.

"I'm-I'm sorry."

 _'_ _It's probably…because…I…don't want you to hate me.'_ She thought as she turned away from him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You said you like my books and I…really like your face."

"Kisa-san have you noticed?"

"Huh?"

"You keep saying you like my face, but you haven't looked my face once. And your face is all red and you're supper nervous."

"Well that because-"

"That's because you're not just looking at my face, but all of me. Right?"

"I don't know. My heart has never beat this fast before. Not ever." She felt his hand in her hair, she turned to Yukina for her to be kissed.

When they pulled away all she could do was just stare into his eyes.

"Isn't that a sign that you really like me? You know, it was you're fault that I kissed you in the first place. I don't think anyone could hold back if someone looked at them like that." Kisa just put her hand to her face at the memory of their first kiss. "It's fine if you're saying that you're not sure," He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face. "All I have to do…is just make you fall in love with me."

 _Thump-thump_

 _'_ _He's just holding my hand,'_

"Kisa-san."

 _Thump-thump_

 _'_ _He's just saying my name. My whole body feels paralyzed,'_ He kissed her fingers causing her to twitch. She was sure if he wasn't holding her hand her whole arm would had just dropped and she wouldn't be able to move it. _'and it feels so warm. I want to run away, but I want him to keep touching me.'_

"Kisa-san, I love you." He released her hand and put in her hair. He began to pull her in until she was in his arms.

 _'_ _Is this…what love is?'_ And she just melted.

* * *

 _'_ _I did it again, didn't I?'_ Was all she could think about on the way to work.

In the end she ended up waking up in a pretty face's bed. She didn't run away, but she couldn't help but feel like this may be her usual thing. Yukina very new to sex, so basically she spent a good chunk teaching him. She wasn't shy when it came to erotic stuff, but long story short, she ended up toping him through most of it despite being very small.

"Good morning!" She greeted her department.

"Good morning." Her boss greeted back.

Then she received great news. It turns out that the series she was working on needed a second printing. Masamune said he tried to get a large order, but he was shot down to a smaller offer. She thanked him for trying and tried to contact the author to tell the news, but she couldn't reach her.

 _'_ _I should tell Yukina and thank him.'_ She sent him a text explaining what had happened and about two minutes later she got a reply.

 _'_ _Really?! Congratulations! See, the books I think are good just sell.'_

She closed her phone but the second she put it down it buzzed again.

 _'_ _And in fact, since I'm promoting it you should thank me.'_

 _'_ _Is he serious? He's starting to get full of himself, isn't he?'_

Then her phone buzzed again.

 _'_ _Shut up! Just send it all in one text.'_

 _'_ _I love you.'_

She blushed at this one.

 _'_ _Idiot. Are you stupid?'_ She thought as she dropped her phone into her bag.

 _'_ _I don't know anything about Yukina. Ever since we met though my heart just keeps racing.'_

She fished her phone out of her bag and took a look at Yukina's latest text.

 _'…_ _I'm thirty years old, what am I doing? I guess this what they call…first love.'_


	14. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I'm sorry it took so long to post another, but school likes to keep my mind occupied. Here in this chapter you'll see a bit a change. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

So far not much had happened at the emerald department had been doing ok. Disaster was gone thanks to Rika, but just barely. Masamune even gave her a bit of a promotion that she'll be starting in a few days. She seemed to be in a good mood.

 _Ring-ring_

Rika's phone on her desk, she needed to make it quick, even though the cycle was just starting she didn't want to relive what happened yesterday.

"Hello?"

 **"** **Hello?"** It was a male voice came up and Rika's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She looked at the ID that said Ken-kun. Her eyes quickly turned to annoyance and anger.

"Excuse me I have to take this call, I'll be back in a minute." She got up from her seat. _'If I stop myself from screaming at him.'_

"Kay."

"Who do you think it is?" Hatori asked as soon as Rika was out of the room.

"Probably her boyfriend." Kisa may had been joking, but he didn't notice his boss's worried look.

Out in the hallway Rika took the call, but the conversation wasn't exactly light.

"Why did you call me?"

 **"** **Is it wrong for a man to call his fiancée?"** He asked

"I am not your fiancée! You know that!"

 **"** **Ah, Rika-chan, that's cruel and to think that I came back all the way from Paris to get such a greeting. Your mother did tell you that I was coming back, right?"**

"Yes she did." She through her teeth and how she hated that memory.

 **"** **And I still get treated this way every time you call. I'd figured she would have taught you some respect after all those punishments all those months…or maybe you just don't know your place. Just like when I heard you quit father's company."**

 _'_ _Enough of this.'_ Rika hissed in her mind.

"You know, I'm actually glad you called."

 **"** **Really? You finally realized that you love me?"** He asked. She could just picture him lifting her chin with one finger, bringing her eyes to his, him coming in closer for a kiss.

"Yeah, I haven't had the chance to hang up on someone rudely in a while, so I wonder if I'm still good at it." And she did. And the fantasy continued with her kneeing him right in his 'safe deposit box' and him kneeling over.

"Was that your boyfriend?" She turned to see her boss.

 _'_ _Oh no. He heard. Wait it doesn't matter anyway.'_

"None of your business Takano-san, I'm sorry to take a personal call while working."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry, but I really do need to get to work and you need to get to a meeting."

She kept on trying to avoid him as usual. But that she could think about was that phone call.

Ken-kun was a childhood friend of hers emphasis on 'was'. Rika no longer wanted to speak to him after what happened when they were teenagers and that went for her father as well. He respected Ken-kun because he was Rika's best friend, but after he found out his true colors from Rika, he refused to do so anymore. However her mother adores him and sees him as a perfect match for Rika. Rika was pretty sure that she loved him more than she loved her because whenever they got into an argument she would always comfort Ken and tell Rika to apologize first even though she never knew what the argument. She even said a couple of times, 'I don't care what happened, just apologize!' like it was client that could had ruin the whole company under a bad first impression.

Which, technically he was, since his family runs a company that could expand her father's company greatly if they merged. But that was the reason that they got into this whole case, while her father did love her, he refused to love someone as cruel as Sanada and didn't want Rika to fall to his same fate unless she truly wanted to, and she didn't.

* * *

On the way back home Rika and Masamune ended up on the same train once again.

"You know you can tell me."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember? I said you could come to me if you were troubled." He reminded her.

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm fine." She insisted.

"Then why have you been distracted all day?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Argh, I hate people that go over something so useless." He declared.

"Oh, then please hate me." She insisted. Then the train stopped and the lights went out.

 _"_ _The train has stopped due to safety reasons, we are sorry for any inconveniences."_ A voice said on the speakers.

Masamune saw his chance. He leaned in next to Rika, and kissed her. Rika was shocked since she literally couldn't see anything coming. By the time she registered what happened he pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He said bluntly.

"Were in a public place."

"That's why I did it." Rika didn't reply and just let her cheeks heat up.

"Look, about that call…" The lights came back on and they started to move. "Never mind."

"If you don't care then don't ask." She declared.

"Come over. Bring Mika too." He ordered.

"I can't." She needed to make it up to Mika for the other day, Mika was not happy only seeing her once that day and neither was she.

"I want to spend time with my girls." He explained. She just blushed.

* * *

They finally got off the train and could see the apartment. They walked side by side as the apartment came into view. He asked her if she was coming over and she gave no guarantee. She got distracted by the stars that he took a chance to grab her hand.

"Don't!"

"You'd never say 'I'm coming over' so it looks like I'll have to drag you there."

"Huh?! What are you talking about?! Let me go, Takano-san!" She kept moving her hand hoping to get her hand back, but he wouldn't let go. Instead he just gave her a gentle smile.

"Looks like you're focused again."

She stopped struggling and protesting, she didn't know why though. She could just try again and go home and yet she wasn't. From far away anyone would say these two make a cute couple from the way they were holding hands. And they were cute together.

"Rika-chan!" a male voice called their attention. They let go in shock to see a guy standing by the building with his face red. Masamune's eyes went wide when he saw a handsome young man that was around his height with a friendly smile. "Oh good, I thought you had the wrong place."

"What are you doing here?!" Rika screamed at him.

"Oh Rika cruel and hard as ever. Oh is this a friend?" He spotted Masamune.

"My neighbor, but why are you here? I don't care where you go, but you can't stay here!" She told him.

"Really Rika, and here I thought we could catch up."

"No thanks!" She grabbed Masamune's wrist and ran towards the building.

"Wha-Onodera!" He always dreamed of Rika running off with him, but not like this. She shoved him into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor.

"What's going on?" He asked

"If you see him again run. I don't care what you are doing, just run in another direction." She ordered him.

"Why? He seems nice." _'He's your fiancée.'_

"Don't fall for that naïve, dashing, dapper little prince act! Once he gets you pulled in, you will get hurt! I don't need a boss who can't do his job right if he keeps thinking about useless rumors and lies!" She yelled at him. His eyes widened at the info, then he realized something.

"Wait, did he do something to you?" She tightened on her bag.

"My place. Come to my place in two hours. Mika should be asleep." The order was surprising to both, but Rika wanted to get things straight.

* * *

In about two hours Mika was sleep. Masamune knocked on the door and Rika answered. She stepped aside to let him come in. He took of his shoes and began to walk towards the main room. It was a lot cleaner than he thought considering he heard the rumors of Rika growing up with maids that cleaned for her and the fact she had a kid made him think that the place was going to be a bit messy.

"Would you like something to drink?" She went into the kitchen and got herself some juice.

"Um, sure." He sat down at the table and took another look around. He saw that books and a few DVDs covered the shelves, mostly books. YA's, children's, biographies, autobiographies and many more. He also notices a few pictures here and there mostly of Rika and Mika. He felt something prod his side he looked to his left to see a tabby kitten that was a few months old.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to mention Hana." Rika came by to the table, set the glasses of juice on the table and sat across from Masamune.

"Oh no, it's ok. I love cats." He declared as he began to stroke Hana.

 _'_ _Looks like I'll have to win over three girls now.'_ He thought and smiled as was stroking Hana. Though he won over one already since Hana was loving the stroking and scratching, from the stranger. She loved him already and wondered if this guy was going come over more often.

"Onodera? Are you sure you want to tell me now? You need to be relaxed so you won't be waking Mika. So you might want to take some deep breaths." He noticed that she was still shaking, so there was a good chance she might explode.

"Yeah," Rika took a deep breath in and out then began her tale.

"It started not long after we broke up. I was in shock so I didn't go to school and asked to be on a study abroad program that would be in England. My family said yes but I started to get sick and it just wasn't stopping after months, so my dad took me to the doctor to see what was wrong." She began. She remembered being incredibly tired she was throughout the days, her appetite increased and the vomiting that hit her every moment it could.

"Eventually I got the results back before a parents could see and it said that I was two months pregnant. I was going to tell you what happened, but I heard you moved. So I went to Ken-kun. He was the only one I could tell because we had been friends since we could crawl so I trusted him to keep it a secret." Masamune clenched his fist around the glass when she said that. If he had stayed in the area longer there could had been a chance of them getting back together.

"He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone, he comforted me. The very next day my mother confronted me in front of my father, saying that she got a phone call from Ken-kun, saying I was pregnant by the guy I broke up with. My mother slapped me and tried to drag me to a clinic, but my dad stopped her. I was afraid he would hate me, because he was the only one who truly cared for me. My mother's wasn't so shocking considering she loved me like a toy. He was disappointed that I was pregnant, but he said he would support me." She explained with a few tears in her eyes.

Masamune was shocked to learn that her best friend betrayed her, but he was even more surprised for her to say that her mother's reaction wasn't shocking at all, that she was loved like a toy and that her father was the only one that loved her. He felt like a brat wanting to hurt the girl who could light up the room with just a simple smile when the reason why she was smiling was because she was away from the problems at home.

"After everything settled some-what down I went to talk to Ken-kun," She remembered it all to well.

* * *

 _"_ _You promised me! Why did you tell her of all people?! You said you would wait for me to tell them first!" She yelled. She trusted him, how could he betray her?_

 _"_ _I merely sped up the process. You brought this on yourself." He declared._

 _"_ _What's wrong with you?! You're acting like my mother, what happened to the guy I knew for years?!" She didn't like this guy. It was like he had her best friends face, but she had no idea who he was._

 _"_ _I'm still the same. You can make it up to me since we are engaged. I'll just say that we couldn't wait till we were married, so you got pregnant and if the little b*** turns out nothing like me then we'll just say you were raped, but I couldn't care." He explained his plan as he put his arm around her neck and he grabbed her hand to bring them closer._

 _Rika couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't care what people called her, but when you insulted her baby, that is where she drew the line. She brought her free hand up and slapped him across his cheek._

 _"_ _Don't you dare insult my baby! It has more innocence than you ever did or you ever will. When you confessed to me, I thought it was very sweet, but I was in love with someone else. You said you understood and I was so happy that we could remain friends even though my mother obviously wanted you in this family and loved you more than me. But that's all over!" She yelled at him when he hit the floor._

 _"_ _That's true. Your mother even told me that she wished she could have me as a child rather than you. Of course what do you expect from a toy that their own mother didn't love or care if she aborted it." He told her. Rika was searing with rage._

 _"_ _Get out!" She ordered._

 _"_ _Fine, but," He got up and kissed her quickly and whispered in her ear. "You'll come around. I'll make you say you love me, be prepared Miss Denial." And he walked out._

* * *

Masamune couldn't believe what he just heard, he was so sure if he held the glass any tighter it would had shattered. His first love wasn't even loved by her own mother and hearing that his sweet daughter was called a b*** made him want to get up and track the guy down and make sure he needed a full body cast by the time he would be through with him. But Rika wasn't done yet, but did seem like she was going to breakdown.

"He calls me on my phone every other day and when I was working at my family company he kept calling their phone. So I'm telling you, stay away from him." Her tears were becoming bigger.

Hana sensed her mommy's sadness and hated it. She jumped on to her lap, climbed on her shirt a bit to reach her face and began to lick the forming tears away. Masamune got up as well and took a seat next to Rika. He wrapped her into a hug and Rika just let him.

"I don't know exactly what you have been up to these past five years, so tell me I want to know everything." He whispered into her ear.

Rika just couldn't get him. He is usually so sarcastic, he picks on her when he gets the chance and he is feared most of his underlings, but right now he was holding her as if she were his prized jewel. Rika finally let her tears out a silently sobbed into Masamune's chest with her heart pounding.

 _'_ _I can't let him know, that he's still the only one that could make my heart pound. Please I can't let him know.'_ She prayed as she felt his hand soothingly rub her back and his warmth embrace her.

* * *

"Takano-san! Just leave!" She ordered very quietly so she wouldn't wake Mika though they were cutting it close.

Masamune spent the night at her place. Nothing happened between them, much to Rika's delight. Now all she had to do is get him to leave. Mika would be waking up soon and she didn't want to her to get the wrong idea.

"Alright, alright stop pushing." He usually would had fought back, but it was too early. He stepped outside and turned back Rika before she closed the door.

"By the way, since I'm the one picking up the phone, don't worry. He won't get a call through to you." He reassured her. He would never give her up willingly

"…Thank you." They said their goodbyes as she closed the door. She had her back on the door for a minute or two when Mika came out her room a little drowsy and rubbing the sleepiness out of her eye.

"Mommy?" She asked with a big yawn, big for Mika anyway. Rika smiled sweetly as she noticed how cute Mika looked with her Bed Head, pick pajamas with kittens on them, droopy expression and yawn.

"Gone on a sit at the table, I'll start breakfast." She said. Mika just nodded at went to the main room.

Right when Rika about to feed Hana, she heard her little girl.

"Mommy, why are there glasses on the table?" She froze.

She was so busy being comforted that she forgot to put away the evidence of company.

"Um…sweety…that's b-because…ah…"

 _'_ _Why? Why?!WHY?! Why must I deal with this first thing in the morning?!'_


	15. Mika

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, but this will be continuation chapter and I am determined to post another tomorrow. So sit back and enjoy. Sorry if it's a bit short.**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Masamune was walking back from work at night. It was one of those day when Rika went home before him so they couldn't take the same train together, which was a bit upsetting to him, but it couldn't be helped. He also needed to pick up a few things from the convenience store that was by the station on the way home.

He was right in the middle of shopping, when he saw Rika at the store, with a few things as well. She was looking through a few things such fruits and a few sweets, but seemed to be at war to pick anything up. Seeing his opportunity, to talk to her, even though the chances of her of through a fit were high he took it anyway.

"Onodera?"

Rika turned to her ex-boyfriend and jumped ten-feet into the air.

"Eek! Takano-san? What are you doing here?" Her faced changed from shocked to annoyed in matter of seconds.

"I'm picking up a few odds and ends, what about you?"

"Just picking up some things, but I already finished. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she quickly left Masamune in the isle.

Masamune once again felt the disappointment when Rika left. She really didn't how much Masamune cared about her. He wanted her to say that she loved him. He thought she would crack in about a month, but she was as stubborn back then, and she was still stubborn.

After he was done shopping he went straight to the apartment building. He knew that Mika was already in bed since the apartment was quite, Rika was probably relaxing, and so he just went to bed staring at the ceiling, with his thoughts jumbled.

There was also so many questions that Rika could answer, not only about the life she had for the past five years, but also about Mika. It's not because he feels like he could use Mika to get close to Rika, he didn't want to start his relationship with his daughter that way. It could just backfire in the future with Mika thinking that she was just a tool in his plan and Rika probably thinks that already. He needed a better plan than that.

He needed to win them over separately, but together at the same time. He didn't want just come into Mika's life and freak her out, he needed to get to know her slowly, but they have never spoken a single word to each other. He wants to be Mika's friend and also show that he can be her parent to Rika.

But being a parent requires raising a child, knowing what they like, what makes them sick, knowing their birthday is a good pointer, it can't just be by blood. But every time he tried to ask Rika she would always use the exact same excuse, that it was 'none of his business and her private life is none of his concern.' He really needed to think of a plan or he would never get anywhere.

* * *

The next day during work, during lunch he spotted Rika sitting at the lounge eating and writing something down, but she didn't seem too happy with it since she scratched out what she wrote very quickly and then crumpled it up. When he got closer he noticed a few more paper balls on the table.

"Oi." Masamune caught her attention.

"Yes?" she asked with an irritated face.

"You know, what you're doing is complete waste of paper." He pointed out.

 _'_ _Wait a go and state out the obvious, idiot!'_ He scolded himself, but he couldn't help it. He was always nervous when talking to his first love. He just had a good poker face, steady body and voice. So really Rika always thought he was making fun of her.

"Shut up! Is there something you wanted Takano-san?" Rika yelled as she gathered the paper balls.

"Not really, just wanted to why you're wasting trees."

"None of business!" She got from her seat, ran to the nearest trash can and dumped all the paper balls then just ran away.

Just out of curiosity, he went to the trash and pull out a few ball and began to straighten them. What he noticed was they were mostly food lists. Not exactly groceries, more like lists dishes, and the more he looked the more it looked like she was debating which dishes went well together because some names kept repeating.

It was weird, but he decided to leave it alone, for now. Whatever it was Masamune was sure to find out, Rika was a terrible liar and when she had physical evidence she never got rid of it well.

Later after work, he was looking through the book store and as luck found him, Rika was there too. She went to the children section, looking through the books and the price.

 _'_ _Probably buying something for Mika.'_

* * *

A week past and Rika was definitely up to something. She was always writing stuff down, always checking food and somethings things that Masamune knew Mika would like such as stuffed animals and books. Every time he asked her what she was up to she always said it was none of his business. He was just too curious to leave it alone.

It wasn't a slow day at the emerald department, but it wasn't entirely busy either. The cycle would really start to get really bad in a few days. Everything seemed fine.

 _*Ring-ring*_

The company phone rang and it was Masamune's job to answer it due to him being manager.

"Hello?"

 **"** **Hello, does Onodera Rika work there, I tried calling her cellphone, but I couldn't get through!"** A woman was on the other line and she seemed frantic.

"Yes she does. May I ask whose calling?"

 **"** **Yes. This Hitomi Mizuki, I'm her daughter's teacher,"**

* * *

Rika was finished with one of her projects and was taking a small break at the desk. She had big plans for this week, but was on her own deadline and it was coming up in a few days. She didn't know what to do, nothing seemed right, but little did she know that things were about to get worse.

"Onodera! Mika was taken to the hospital!" Masamune shouted.

"...What?" And with that Rika's world came crashing down.


	16. Happy Birthday?

**Hey guys! As promised I have uploaded the next chapter and there is a reason and you will find it in the story so happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Rika was just sitting at her desk, she didn't know how to respond. Her baby was taken to the hospital. Her baby.

 _'_ _My Baby!'_ All of a sudden she shot out of her desk with her bag and ran out the door. She heard footsteps after her, but she couldn't care if it was a bear, maybe it would encourage her to run faster. She needed to run faster.

She made it to the elevator and began to push the button frantically.

"Onodera, calm down. I know that you want to get to Mika, but pushing the button like that won't make the elevator come faster." She realized that the person behind her was Masamune, but she was still focused on the button.

The elevator came and both ran inside. Both were waiting for the first floor to come, but it felt like hours until it came even though it was only a few seconds. Both ran out of the building and Rika was heading for the train station when Masamune grabbed her and dragged her to the parking lot.

"The train can only take you so fast, we'll go in my car." He declared.

Masamune was trying to go as fast as he could without going over the speed limit, but it was very tempting to. He looked very briefly over to Rika sitting in the passenger seat, looking like she made need to be checked into the hospital herself.

"Onodera? Are you okay? You look pale."

Rika didn't respond as she was off in her own little world.

* * *

 _Things weren't going well for Rika, she was 8 months pregnant, the manor was filled with arguing, and yesterday she received a letter from her Baby Daddy that he couldn't care what happened happen to either and that he has already moved on. She knows that they broke up, but she gave him a chance to be part of a family when his was breaking up, even it meant they weren't getting back together, though she was holding on to that small glimmer of hope that maybe they could, but obviously he rejected it without hesitation._

 _Her tutor had finished the final lesson for the day and she was done most of the chores that her mother put her up to ever since she got pregnant, so she decided to go and get some Strawberries, something that the baby craved for a lot. She was walking down the hallway when felt a sharp pain in her lower back. She could feel her legs wobble, she grabbed the table that was close by for support, but she ended up going down anyway. She could hear one of the maids screaming._

 _"_ _Someone call the hospital!" She could hear. Then she felt someone pick her up._

 _"_ _Rika?! Rika what's wrong?!" She could hear her father's voice, but it seemed to be watered._

* * *

"Onodera, were here!" Masamune's voice brought Rika back to reality.

Rika realized what's happening and ran out, then went straight for the door with Masamune right behind her.

"Excuse me is Onodera Mika here?" Rika asked the front desk while trying to catch her breath.

"No, but we do have a call for one so she should be on her way." The lady at the desk said as she looked through the computer. "Are you a relative?" She asked.

"I'm her mother."

"Perfect," She picked and handed a clipboard with a few documents attached, to Rika. "If you could please fill out these forms, while you wait for a doctor, to tell you what's happening."

Rika and Masamune sat down in a few chairs while Rika began to fill out the papers asking about Mika in any way, shape or form. She was almost done when got to emergency contacts when the idea popped into her head.

"Takano-san I need to call my dad, and tell him what happened." She began to look for change for the payphones since her cellphone was out of battery. She got up when she got the right amount and left the documents with Masamune.

When Masamune was sure that she far enough he took a look at the papers she filled out.

 _Name_

 _Onodera Mika_

 _Height_

 _88.5 cm_

 _Weight_

 _15.8 kg_

 _Birthdate_

 _10/11/ 2006_

 _Allergies_

 _None_

 _Blood Type_

 _A_

The list went on so Masamune took a picture of the bio information, because he knew that he would need to write them down when this was over. Then something caught his eye. Mika's birthday was October 11, he put the clipboard down and checked his phone calendrer. The 11th was coming up in a few days.

 _'_ _That's why she's been running around. She wanted Mika to have a good birthday.'_ He thought as Rika came back and finished filling out the form and had given it to the front desk. They waited a few more minutes until a doctor finally came by.

"Is there someone here for Onodera Mika?" Rika got out of her seat while Masamune stayed in ear shot

"Yes that's me, I'm her mother." Rika replied.

"Well it seems your daughter has appendicitis. One of the paramedics talked to her teacher said her stomach was hurting and when she went to go get her water, she collapsed so we don't know if it's ruptured or if she has a low tolerance for pain so we need to operate. If you could answer a few questions that would be helpful." Rika then walked away with the doctor and started a conversation, from what Masamune would say, but he wasn't really listening, since he was on the edge of a breakdown.

After Rika and the doctor were done talking she came back to her seat right next to Masamune. After a few minutes of waiting Masamune noticed that Rika was dozing off again and this time there was a tear coming down.

* * *

 _"_ _Onodera, you need to have a C-section. We will try everything we can, but since your baby is a month premature there is a high chance that it may not make it." One doctor told her._

 _Rika couldn't believe her ears, her baby may not survive. She was pretty sure that the baby was one of the only things that was keeping her sane. She broke up with the one she loved, the house was full of arguing for the past few months, but she always had suspicions that maybe it was going on after she left for school, her best friend betrayed her, she had to go through the fear of her father, the only person that truly loved her all her life, hating her if he found out she was pregnant (luckily he didn't), the fear of being a single parent so young, and then the awful letter she got yesterday. So far the only things to keep her sane were her father and the baby, they were the only things she looked forward too every day. She didn't know what she would do if one more bad thing happened._

 _Soon Rika was wheeled into surgery. She couldn't feel any pain due to the drugs, but she could feel every movement, tug and pull that they made on her. Pretty soon she could hear a small baby cry and frantic doctors._

 _"_ _Take her to NICU!" One of the doctors ordered. 'Her? I have a baby girl.'_

 _"_ _Please let her stay. I never…" 'I never got a chance to hold her.' Rika was in tears, begging for her new baby girl to stay with her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Onodera, but we can't do that. Come on let's get you stitched up and cleaned."_

* * *

"Onodera!" Masamune called Rika back to reality once again. Rika could feel the moisture on her cheeks and quickly wiped them away even though she knew her boss saw them.

"I'm fine Takano-san, I'm just thinking about Mika." She wasn't lying at least so she could give a straight face. But Masamune had a feeling it was much more than that.

"Rika?" A man with auburn hair and green eyes came running in. Rika got up from her seat and ran towards the man into an embrace, but both could see she was trembling. Masamune knew right away that he was Rika's father.

"Shh, Rika it will be ok." Hiroshi comforted his daughter as she silently cried. He could feel the tears set into his shirt. He was scared for Mika, but he needed to be brave for Rika, just like he was five years ago.

* * *

 _Hiroshi could feel Rika's tears stain his shirt, but he could care less, he just let her cry while he gently rubbed her back while they were sitting in her recovering bed. He was informed that Rika did well in the C-section, as for his new granddaughter, she was taken to NICU for care and testing._

 _His wife Sanada didn't bother to come, while he was upset with her, he also felt happy. Rika didn't need any comments from her mother, if she could truly be called that. He thought he might as well try and tell Rika now, it may make her feel happy or used, but at least it would get her mind off of things._

 _"_ _Rika?"_

 _"_ _Hmm?" She looked up at her dad sniffling._

 _"_ _Listen, I've decided to divorce your mother, once and for all." He saw Rika's eyes widen just a bit. "You know that your mother and I were never in love, and I'm pretty sure you figured out years ago, as much as it hurt, she only loved you like a toy. She used us to get what she wanted and every time she punished you, I wanted to divorce her right there. Not because I believe in not punishing a child, but because she was too physical, up to the point where you could get sick or seriously hurt." He explained._

 _Rika knew what he was talking about. The slaps for merely crying were only some of Sanada's punishments. No food was one, if it was raining outside then Sanada would have her stand out there for a good hour until she was drenched. One time she was a few minutes late coming back home like she promised, because she was dropping off an umbrella to her sempai, so she was out there for another hour._

 _"_ _Then why didn't you?" Rika asked as she hiccupped._

 _"_ _Because, I didn't want to risk losing you. She would have fought for you, and if she won then you would be stuck with her every day, and I wouldn't be able to stop it," He explained. "Then when you got pregnant, she showed that she wouldn't support you, so she wouldn't fight for you. I know it sounds like I took advantage of these past months so I'm sorry Rika, to you and my granddaughter." He apologized._

 _As much as Rika hated being used, this was the one time she would allow it. Her mother was cold and cruel, and as much as people say that she should be thankful that she had a mother, Sanada was just too horrible to be one, even going as far to threatening to kill her own daughter if she didn't get what she wanted. While she was still scared for her baby, she felt as if a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders now that she heard that her dad was going to divorce her mother. This also caused her to breathe a bit easy._

* * *

Back to reality, Masamune noticed how much the whole situation was affecting Rika and decided that there was only one thing to do, as much as he hated it.

"Onodera? I think I'll head back to the office." He said as he walked up to Rika and Hiroshi. He wanted to stay with Rika and make sure everything was okay, but Mika didn't know him and he was pretty sure that she didn't need any comfort from a stranger, it would just bring the little girl stress that she didn't need after she woke up from surgery.

"Oh, okay," She said as she wiped her eyes. "Oh, by the way, this is Onodera Hiroshi, my father. Dad, this is Takano Masamune, my Chief-Editor, he was the one who drove me here when I got the call about Mika."

Hiroshi eyes softened a bit which got Masamune good points, on meeting his first love's father. Hiroshi went through his pocket and pulled out a business card and Masamune did the same.

"Thank you very much for driving Rika-chan and staying with her. I'm sure she would had broken down if she was alone." Hiroshi explained as cards were exchanged.

"It's no problem, I only wish I could do more." _'I truly do.'_ Masamune hated to feel helpless, and right now as much as he could be involved since he was family, he had no choice, but to sit out.

After a while of spending some time at the office, trying to dodge questions of what happened that late afternoon and trying to focus on work, Masamune was finally able to go home. He hadn't received word about Rika and Mika, but he figured that he would in the morning.

As soon as he got into his apartment he went straight for his bed and clutched his pillow to his face.

Then everything came breaking down. A few tears leaked out that quickly grew into a river of tears. He sobbed and screamed into his pillow until he cried himself out which was a good while. He couldn't help it. He was so scared, even though he had only held Mika when she was asleep, heard her voice through his wall, seen her from afar, even though he never meet his daughter formally, he loved her. He didn't want anything to happen to his girls and knowing that he couldn't help, whether he physically could or not, scared him to death.

 _'_ _Rika must feel like this every time Mika was in trouble.'_ He was really starting to think like a parent right there, even though he didn't realize it.

* * *

It was morning and Masamune was walking towards the office building when he got a call on his cellphone, without looking he answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

 **"** **Takano-san?"** Rika's voice came through and he stopped.

"Onodera? How is everything?" He asked while he started to get nervous, afraid the answer would be bad.

 **"** **Everything is fine. I'm sorry I couldn't call you last night, but everything was hectic. Mika should be fine as long she takes it easy for a week."** She explained and Masamune mentally sighed in relief.

 **"** **I'm tied up at the hospital and that brings me to something else. While the doctor gave Mika the okay to walk around, both of us are staying home for a week so I can monitor her to make sure she doesn't get sick. Mika must come first, but since I have a fax machine at my place if you could send my work over, that would be great."**

"Sure that's fine, how long will Mika stay at the hospital?"

 **"** **She okay to leave tomorrow morning, so I won't get much work done today since I'm spending the day here with her."**

"Alright, I understand." Goodbyes were said and they hung up. While he wanted to scold Rika for keeping him on edge, he was just so relieved that everything was okay.

* * *

The Next Day (Mika's birthday)

At the Onodera apartment, Mika was relaxing in her mother's bed while she played with Hana and her mother had just finished up some papers from work.

"You know Mika, I'm really sorry that you have to spend your day like this."

"What do you mean mommy?" Mika asked.

"Well I was planning on something big, but instead you are stuck recovering and on a strict diet, so you can't really eat anything fun."

After Mika woke up from surgery, the poor thing was scared and couldn't remember much after she collapsed. She was crying for her mother and in a little pain, but the doctors informed Rika that that reaction was normal. After a little while when Mika calmed down a bit, she was given a Popsicle.

The doctor put Mika, on a clear liquid diet which was water, juices, broth and Popsicles. They also gave her some pain medication and many other instructions to Rika on bathing, keeping stiches clean and watching for signs of any illness.

"That's okay mommy. I actually like it." Mika said with a cute smile.

"Why's that?" Rika asked very confused.

"Because you're spending my birthday with me!"

Rika eyes widened then she smiled. She realized that ever since that ever since Mika started school and Rika had to work, the two didn't really spend much time together and Mika had made it very clear that she wasn't happy about that. So having your busy mother take time off to take care of you not only on your birthday, but for a week must had been a dream come true for Mika.

"That's true, but it still bites, that nothing I had planned for you won't happen for a good while, so why don't I get you your gifts and another ice-pop."

"Okay."

Rika left for the other room with some papers in her hand to fax over. She noticed that the machine had another paper in it already. She took it out and faxed over the documents.

 _'_ _Look outside your door.-T'_ It instructed. No doubt from Masamune.

She put the note down, and went to the front door to see a large box with red wrapping paper and balloon designs on it. She picked it up and went to get Mika's other gifts from the closet.

Mika began to rip up gifts and open a few cards. They were mostly books (for a natural bookworm, just like her parents), a few cute stuffed animals and a doll or two then it came down to Masamune's gift. Mika opened the lid and looked inside. She pulled out a white coat, white and purple mittens, long fuzzy purple socks and a very familiar white rabbit with a wand and socks that Rika recognized as Tinkle, the Emerald monthly mascot.

"Awe, it's so cute!" Mika declared, she looked back into the box and noticed that there was a note at the bottom. She took it out and read it out loud.

 _'_ _I heard it was your birthday and you weren't feeling well, I hope Tinkle can help brighten your day.'_

Mika then began to put on her new winter gear and Rika noticed that the coat had pink wings sticking out the back, rabbit ears on its head and a simple face at the corner of the hood.

Rika was glad that she liked the gift, but seemed to be at war whether or not to be truly happy. The gift was from Masamune and only wanted to win Mika over to get to her, at least that's what she thought. Then there was the fact she never thanked him for driving her to the hospital and staying with her until her father came. She noticed that Mika was finished dressing and was cuddling with her stuffed Tinkle, and she looked just like Tinkle the only thing missing was the wand.

*sigh*

* * *

At Marukawa, Masamune was on a small break. The cycle was starting to get bad and since they one employee short it made things worse, but somehow they were pulling it off even with a few 'punk authors' slacking on their deadlines. Then he got a new text on his phone. He saw that it was from Rika and it had something attached to it. He opened it and began to read the message.

 ** _"_** ** _She likes it…thanks…for everything."_** He open the attachment and saw that it was a picture.

Mika was sitting on her mother's bed, dressed completely and cutely in the Tinkle winter gear, and cuddling her new friend in her arms that he left for her. She was looking at the camera and smiling and he couldn't help but smile a little.

He saved the picture into his phone, then went to photos and pressed on Mika's photo. After a few more buttons being pressed a question came up on his phone.

 ** _'_** ** _Would you like to set this picture as your wallpaper?'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_**

* * *

So as you see you guys today is little Mika's birthday! **Happy Birthday Mika!** See you next time! Bye!


	17. Domestica chapter 3

**Hey guys! Consider this a gift. Happy Holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Tori wasn't very happy. He was pretty grumpy considering that there was someone sleeping in his bed. That someone was Yoshino Chiaki, his girlfriend. He had a long day and he couldn't take it. He grabbed the alarm clock that was by his bed and put it right next her.

Riiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!

Chiaki was woken up and she was pretty cranky as well.

"Tori can't you read?" She knock on the wall that had a sign that said 'Let me wake up on my own.'

"I can read, but if I let you, you won't wake up. Besides who do you think this bed belongs to anyway? Don't fall asleep in someone else's bed without asking." He scolded.

"Well I got a lot of work you have it so easy."

"'Easy'? So not sleeping for three days straight, haven't been able to shower, making sure your late manuscripts are submitted, and dealing with the printers is considered 'Easy'?" He asked.

"Well no…" She tried to escape by burying herself in the sheets knowing that she had lost the argument in one sentence.

"No running!"

"…I'm sorry." she mumbled as her face was framed with the bed sheets.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked.

"Well I finished the manuscript and wanted to sleep, so I came here."

"I don't get why you always sleep in my bed." He commented as he sat at the coffee table.

"Because it's comfy." She told him.

"Didn't you just buy a king size bed?" He pointed out.

"Well, it's not that I don't like my bed. The matrices is soft and comfy so there is nothing wrong with it. I just like sleeping in your bed better." She explained. "Oh and can I use your shower, I hadn't bathed in five days to finish so…" she twiddled her fingers embarrassed at the fact.

"You haven't and you still rolled around in someone's bed?" He asked. "Alright, do you have a change of clothes?"

"No, I'll just wear the same thing when I'm done."

"Fine." He grabbed what he could find in his closet anything close to her size which wasn't close. "Here just change into these and try your best to keep them on." He gave her the clothes.

They both knew keeping them on was basically an impossibility, but she took them anyway. After about twenty minutes, Chiaki came back out in clothes that were way big for her.

"Jeez, you are such a giant." She said as she pulled on the large shirt. She took a seat by the coffee table.

Tori realized his big mistake lending her his clothes. The collar was going off to the side, revealing her bare shoulder. He did his best to keep composure in tact though.

"Maybe you're just a small."

"I'm average!" She corrected. " I swear I remember when I used to be taller than you."

"When was that?"

"…Second grade." She mumbled.

 _'That's a long time to remember.'_

"By the way. Since you're here we need to check the color choices and discuss the plot."

"What?! Oh come on give me a break!" She begged as she did just finish with her work and didn't want to do anymore.

"If you want a break then finish your work."

"I don't wannaaaa." Her head landed on the coffee table.

"Too bad."

"…Hey Tori?...We never talk about anything, but work." She pointed out.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well no. We just talk about that, that's all." She pointed out. While the hadn't been dating long, they both knew that talking about work wasn't a good thing when dating since they do work in shojo manga after all.

"Okay how about this?" He place two tickets on the table. Tickets to an expo for 'The Kan'

"Wow! You got expo tickets for tomorrow morning?" She asked all excited.

"Yep, and you can go if you finish your work." He felt like a parent bribing a kid.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." Now she was determined to finish her work. "But how did you get it?"

"Someone at the office had it and couldn't go." He explained.

"You totally get me! Thank you!"

* * *

After a long while of corrections and debates, they were done and they were sitting around talking until it was late.

"Hey can I stay over tonight?" She asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Were going to the expo together and it beats meeting up." She explained.

"Are you sleeping in my bed again?"

"Yep you can take the floor. Though do you think we could go to the store and get a pillow?"

"Why?"

"Because I can sleep without inconveniencing you. Oh and I'll be sure to text you next time I come over."

"YOSHINO." He cut her off.

"…What?"

"Did you forget that I was the one who confessed?"

"Well no."

"Then take it from here: Imagine how I feel when the girl I love curls up in my bed, sometimes just wearing clothes that could be mistaken for underwear more times than I can count."

It took a few seconds to get what he meant but when she did, she exploded.

"What?! That's what's going on in your head?! You're a pervert!" She yelled.

After a while the two got ready for bed. Chiaki even said that she was pretty caught off guard that he would even think those things, because he was Tori. He always had it together which is why it was such a shock that 'that' was going through his head. Despite that, she allowed him to sleep in the bed. Even though it was his.

* * *

"Did you set the alarm?" Tori asked.

"Oh no. Not yet." She answered.

"It should be on your side." He pointed out. Chiaki reached over for the alarm, only...

"Eh, I don't see it."

"It should be there."

"It's not." She argued.

"Look it's right he-" He reached over to her side to grab the clock, but then he realized the position they were in. And so did the wide eyed Chiaki. With him right on top of her, he just lost it. He let go of the clock and grabbed her hand.

"Yoshino?"

"Yeah?"

"You should put on some weight. It's concerning." He commented. He hated the fact that she would skip meals or shorten them in order to make the deadline even though she would constantly miss anyway. He could feel her bones poking at him as he was on her.

"It can't be helped. I lose weight when a deadline gets closer. I bounce right back anyway, no big deal." She said.

"I'm saying because it is a big deal."

"It's fine. I got you after all." She said.

Chiaki still didn't realize the effect of her words on Tori and he doubted that she would ever get it. Tori pulled her towards him and kissed her. He kissed her eyes then made his way down to her lips. His hand made it's way under the shirt she was wearing and made it's way up.

"Is it okay if I touch you like this?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions like that!" She ordered with a red face.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Look if it were anyone else, then I'd make sure they know what an Exacto Knife could do!"

He just leaned down and kissed her with his fingers in her hair. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Look, tomorrow we won't talk about work. We'll just talk about stupid things." He promised her.

* * *

The next day

"Why?! Why didn't you wake up?! I set the alarm and everything! It's already six pm. The expo is over! I really wanted to go!" The fuming and frustrated Chiaki yelled at her boyfriend. You could clearly see her frustrated tears as she was shaking the failed alarm clock in her hand.

"May as well do some work, I guess." Was all Tori had to say.

* * *

 **Okay so this isn't from the anime, but it is from the manga. Its probably why we won't get a season 3 since there aren't many chapters. Wah!**


	18. PMS

**Ladies! This one is for you!**

 **Princesa Alisakura and I do not own SIH, but this is her story.**

* * *

It wasn't a good week for the emerald department. The deadline was very close, but right now the girls were on their own "special" cycles. It all started a few days ago, when Rika and Kisa were talking in the lounge. They had to get back to work in a few minutes, so when they got Kisa immediately felt wet. She covered the back of her pants hoping it was a just her imagination

"Why do I feel wet?" She asked Rika.

Rika looked behind Kisa to see a red stain and saw the chair the Kisa was sitting in and it was covered in blood. She knew that Kisa's period snuck upon her. She came back to Kisa.

"Because you leaked right through." She bluntly said.

Kisa was starting to panic. If people found out her secret everything would be ruined and even if she wasn't pretending to be a guy this situation was every girl's nightmare. She began to back up to Rika.

"Rika-chan, hide me!" she half ordered half begged. Rika wrapped her arms around Kisa's waist as they began to walk forward.

"Ok you have anything to cover up?" Rika whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm early."

"Okay look, I got a large coat upstairs, you can borrow it today, and bring it back tomorrow." Rika declared.

"Really? Oh thank you!" She said as they finally got to the elevator.

They were just going to let go of each other if the elevator was empty. But of course they're luck wasn't good as the doors opened to reveal, none other than, Takano Masamune.

Masamune opened his eyes wide to see the two girls, or from what he saw, his first love and a male coworker, stepping on his territory, holding on too one another. More specifically Rika hanging on to Kisa. Both of the girls were now in complete war on what to do. Rika didn't know how to answer to any questions without giving Kisa's secret away while Kisa just didn't want to die at the hands of the chief-editor, since she knew he and Rika had a thing for each other even if Rika denied it.  
Both of the girls stepped inside and there was an awkward silence. Both of the girls were pale as they stood next to their boss who was letting of a very dark aura.

"What are you two doing?" He asked in a low voice. Scaring the girls more as they tried to think of a good answer.

"Um…can't a girl just hug a co-worker?" Rika asked as the floor came up. 'Please work!'

"Try not to mix personal lives with business." He said as walked off.

'Like you're one to talk!' Both thought as they got off.

* * *

Everything was weird for the rest of the day, but it only got worse when Rika leaked through herself later that day. Both of the girls were miserable. Though it only got worse as the days progressed. The girls were pale as ghosts, had huge bags under their eyes, and were at the point where if you so much made a small sound you would get attacked. So that could say a lot if you were a late author or an employee.

"I don't care if you hand is hurting, if it isn't broken, finish your work!" Rika just hung up on a late author.

"Just finish it up, then you can sleep, but if there is drool on it like last time, you will be hearing from me again!" Kisa threatened.

Rika and Kisa were pretty scary when in a bad mood, even Masamune will admit that while he's glad that the authors were getting so scared that they were meeting deadlines earlier than later, even he was a little scared of the way they were acting. Mino was just being Mino, smiling and staying away from Rika and Kisa. Everyone was trying their best to stay away and the authors were trying their best to meet demands, though Tori wasn't having much luck on the phone.

"Yoshino, listen it needs to be finished…Don't you dare hiss at me!…Just look for the pain medicine…I don't care if it tastes bad, just take it and finish!" he hung up. Chiaki was her own cycle. She was a little more whiny and complainy than the emerald girls, but if you overloaded her she will snap, which was asking her to get out of bed and bugging her if she was doing something that was making her relax.

At the end of the day everyone went home.

* * *

At Chiaki's place, she was laying on her bed curled up, the medicine worked and she was almost done, but it always made her so sleepy. Now she was awake and the meds had worn off. Now she just wanted to get comfy.

"Yoshino?" Tori called.

'Why can't the world go away?'

"Yoshino, come on I know you haven't eaten, I know something that will make you feel better." Tori said as he walked into the room. Chiaki sent him a glare and through a pillow at him, but he easily dodged it.

"Come on." He ordered as he led her to the bathroom. She saw that the place was steamy and the tub was filled with hot water.

"I'd figured you would calm down, after a hot bath. I put some salts in to help, and by the time you get out dinner will be ready along with chocolate cupcakes." He told her as he ruffled her hair. A faint blush appeared on her pale face. He turn to leave, but she grabbed him by the waist.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled. He heard though and gave a gentle smile.

* * *

Kisa finally got home. Yukina said he would show up, but she didn't really want to deal with anyone. He said he had a surprise and while she was curious she just wanted to curl up in her bed.

After a while, she decided to just get a cup of instant ramen. She knew it wasn't healthy, but it would be done in a few minutes rather preparing everything.

"Kisa-san! I got something for you!" Her sparkling prince came in. This one of those time where she regretted giving him a spare key to her place.

"What?!"

"Oh, Kisa-san you look terrible." He commented.

"Thanks for telling me." She sat down at the table just wanting to eat her ramen.

"I know what will make you feel better." He went through the bag that he brought with him.

"I don't think you can." The suddenly there was a smell she very familiar with and it got her hooked. She turned to see Yukina holding a box, hoping it wasn't just a craving.

"It's Fudge. I'd figure you would like some." He sat next to her and put the box on the table. He also took out a bottle of pills.

Kisa reach for a Fudge square and ate it. It tasted pretty good and she began to lean on Yukina. Yukina wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer, then there was a piece in front of him. He turned to Kisa seeing her blush.

"Kisa-san?"

"Just eat it before I do!" she ordered. He smiled very brightly that Kisa was sure that she could have gone blind.

He took the square into his mouth and gobbled it up and tackled the pale and blushing Kisa into a hug, while thinking how adorable she was.

* * *

Rika had stocked up on junk food and meds to help her through the week. Mika didn't mind the junk food because she got her share.

"Mika would you like to watch a movie with me?" She asked as she littered the table with drinks, chips, fruits and chocolate.

"Yeah!" She said as she jumped on the couch. Rika pulled her up so she was laying on her mother. Both ended up watching very old Godzilla movies with junk food galore, but both were having a good time.

A knock at the door interrupted their movie marathon. Rika slowly pried Mika off and went to the door. She saw that there was no one there, but there was a shopping bag. She looked inside and saw there was a chocolate cake along with a bottle of pills.

'Oh well, it's free food.' She thought, even though she knew who left it. Then she saw a note on the bag. She took it off and it read,

'Hope this helps.'

Rika couldn't help but blush at the gestor, and even though she didn't realize it she was giving off a small smile.


	19. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

 _Onodera Rika couldn't help, but blush at the sight of her sempai sleeping. She walked over quietly and quickly so she could get a good look of the book he was reading before he fell asleep. She was able to get a small glance until he began to stir. She ran away quickly and saw he was still asleep from behind the bookshelf._

 _'I…I'm basically his stalker.' She thought as she was going through the checkout cards. 'But…I love him. It's not that I think that this will really bring us closer together, but I can't help it. I want to know the smallest thing about him. I just…I just love him.'_

*RING-RING*

"Ahh!" Rika screamed as she woken up by the metal bells of her alarm clock. She shut it off and began to pant.

 _'Having a dream about high school right now is a total…nightmare.'_

* * *

At Marukawa

"Rejected." Masamune said bluntly.

"Um…I just gave it to you, could you please read it properly?" Rika said with a very annoyed expression.

"I did." Now she was very irritated.

"What is the proposal? You didn't feel like doing it?" He asked her as he showed her the rejected paperwork.

"Of course I felt like it!" She defended.

They began to through insults at each other, same as usual. She tried to explain that her author is pretty popular so no doubt she would sell and he said she was but there was no polls or plans on the proposal. He also said that since she had big names at her last company she would probably be use to anything selling. She claimed that she didn't and she really didn't, she then said it should be her Chief-editor's job to show her the ropes when promoting a project and he asked her 'how can I help you, if you didn't ask?' and said 'if you had a question you should ask me yourself!'

It sounded cruel but if he said what he really meant he would lose his Demon-editor respect. What he was really saying was 'Why didn't you come to me if you were stuck?' and 'I want to help, but you need to tell me that you need it.' Rika was too irritated to notice.

In the end she was in the building alone trying to retype the proposal, though she was running around in circles. She had no problem on how to promote novels, they had been with her, her whole life, but she was never allowed to read manga when she was a kid so she was stumped.

 _'I could ask Takano-san for help. No, no, no. I can figure this out myself.'_

"You're still here?" She heard Masamune from behind her.

"So are you."

"I'm waiting for a manuscript." He noticed that Rika went back to typing. "You're still working on the proposal?"

"Uh, yeah. Just leave everything is fine." She insisted.

"If it's going fine then let me see it."

"I told you I have it under control."

"Come on now." He said as he placed his coffee down.

"It's fine-" She turned to quickly knocking over the coffee cup with her elbow. She reached to grab it only to put her hand on top of Masamune's since he caught the cup first. This caused her heart to pound a bit and go back to her computer quickly hoping her boss wouldn't see her blush.

"That was close."

"Please don't bring food and drinks to the office! Just leave, the train will be leaving soon." She ordered.

She thought that would get him to leave, but instead he pulled up a chair and sat down behind her.

"What are you doing? I told you I have it under control."

"You liar. You haven't gotten anything done yet."

"It's fine."

"Come on."

 _'Don't sit so close to me'_ She could almost feel his breath on her neck.

They started out talking about the basics of what she already knew about her author in ratings, but as they started to get in a matter of opinion, Rika was starting to get a little bit unsure of herself. She then asked Masamune to slow down a bit so she could take notes.

"There's also..." Masamune then noticed that there was a bit of tension when Rika was writing notes.

 _'How cute.'_ He thought.

"Can you do it?" He asked as he put his coffee down.

"Um yeah. If I put my materials together, then I'll be able to-" She didn't finish her sentence, because her boss grabbed her by her chin, turned her head towards him and kissed her. Her eyes widened of what was happening, so she did what she could. She smacked him upside the head.

"Ow." He nursed the side of his head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

"What do you mean? There was tension so I tried to break it." He explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?! Quit joking around! I'm trying to do my work and-" Footsteps cut her off. She turned to see Marukawa's wild bear.

"Yokozawa-san."

"Masamune. The chief in sales wants to talk to you about Yoshikawa Chiharu's TV series." He explained.

"Um, I'm going to the restroom." Rika excused herself.

"Hatori already left." He explained wanting to catch Rika when she got back.

"Doesn't matter."

"Seriously?" He asked as he got up from the chair, nursing the still throbbing bump that Rika gave him.

"What are you doing?" Yokozawa asked.

"…Where do I need to go?"

"The lounge."

Rika came back in a few minutes. She hoped that they were gone, she really didn't want to deal with them.

"Oi." The bear was still there, startling her a bit.

"H-hello. Is everything alright? I thought you were going with Takano-san."

"I was waiting for you." He explained. This surprised her. "I'm only going to say this once."

"Um, yes sir."

"Masamune belongs to me." He declared.

"Huh? I sorry, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. Takano-san and I have a working relationship, that's all." She explained calmly.

"Don't give me your flimsy lies." He ordered.

"It's not a lie! I-" She was cut off when a cell-phone rang.

He answered his call and just acted like she wasn't there. As soon as he was done she tried again.

She walked past him to grab her things. The last train would be leaving soon and she could just finish up at home.

"Hey! I don't know what gave you the idea the were together, but were not-" Then all of a sudden, right when she about to pick up her bag and leave, a rough hand grabbed her by her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. She was then met face to face to the person that considered her a threat.

"Then don't do anything." He ordered right to her face. He left with Rika hanging.

"What just happened? There's nothing going between me and Takano-san."

* * *

The next day, Rika walked to the building with Tori. She asked him about the relationship between Masamune and Yokozawa. What she got from him was that they met on a college tour and ended up at the same college and people say that it was because of Yokozawa that Masamune was able to get transfer to Marukawa from his previous company. They had just gotten into the elevator, when someone called Tori. Masamune joined them for the ride.

"Good morning." Tori greeted. Masamune greeted him as well. Rika greeted him as the doors closed, but it was more of a mutter.

"I sent you an email about your author. Did you get it?" Masamune asked Tori.

"Yes I'm on my way to the department right now." He explained.

'What?' Rika thought.

"I'll see you later then." The doors opened and he left on a floor that wasn't their floor. Rika tried to call him back because she didn't want to be alone with Masamune, but it was too late since the doors already closed.

"Can't I get a 'Good Morning'?" He asked her.

"Huh? I said it."

"I didn't hear it."

"Well, I said it."

"If I can't hear it then what's the point."

"GOOD MORNING!" She yelled.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

 _'Come on, why can't this thing go any faster?'_

"Onodera…" She could feel his hands in her hair just above her ear. She panicked since she thought he was making a move on her again so she slapped his hand away as she turned to face him. He was just confused on why she reacted so strongly.

"There was lint." He explained.

Seeing her error and the doors were finally open, she ran out quickly leaving him behind, despite him trying to call her back.

 _'I don't want to get involved with him other than work. I'm tired of getting irritated by totally useless things. If I stay around him any longer, I'll just end up thinking about him.'_


	20. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Finals are over for me so I'm in a great mood today! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SIH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Rika had gotten off of work really early, so she was at the book store in the manga section mostly picking up every single shojo manga that there was for research. Though it's not like they went to waste after she read them, she would always give them to Mika to read after she was done, much to the little girl's delight.

"Onodera-chan?" A female voice called her out. When she turned around there was a familiar face from a different company.

"Saiki-san?"

"Oh, it's a long time." She waved.

* * *

"I never thought you would be working in manga, so when I saw you back there I was sure you were someone else." She explained.

"I can hardly believe myself." Rika admitted as she drank her tea.

"But since we started working at Onodera publishing together, it's nice to know there's another manga editor floating around." Saiki-san said then began to drink from her beer mug.

Rika and Saiki had a bit of time before they had to go home. They decided to catch up at a nice restaurant nearby. Rika was very happy to see that her old co-worker and friend hadn't changed. The both started as part timers then made their way up to editors. She was also some of the many people who adored Mika when she was working there. Since Saiki saw the way Rika made her way to be an editor she didn't believe the rumors of Rika using her name to get to the top.

Rika ordered some tea when she saw that Saiki ordered beer. She figured that one of them needs to have a sense of direction she went overboard and there was also the fact that Rika didn't drink even though, in Japan, she was of legal age. She wanted to remain a good influence on Mika.

Of course her ordering tea was a good thing because right now things just went ugly and pretty funny.

"Y'know, do you think manga authors have something in their DNA about missing deadlines?" Saiki asked as she slammed her fourth empty mug on the table with her red face on it as well.

"Saiki-san maybe you should call it quits." Rika commented not really knowing how to handle a drunk.

"And when you shay something, they say 'Hey I'm doing my best!'. If you're doooing your best then meet your deadlines!" She continued not hearing Rika. "I got shooo mad that should them a list of people who shuffer because of them, then the chief-editor got mad at me. ME!"

"Well, that's, um..."

"And then after met with my inconsiderate author to get her manuscript and swung by the typesetters, thinking I'd could finally go home…" She continued to vent. "I end up with a f*** piece of dialogue stuck to my jacket! And it was from a sex scene in a shojo manga! I went home on one of those super packed morning computer trains!"

"That must had been awful…" Rika probably would had found this funny, but her friend was pretty drunk.

"Still I love my job so 'm not quitting. Just like one o' dose woman in baaaad relationships." She explained when she was a bit calmer.

"Why don't we get leaving?..." Rika asked.

"Shut up Onodera." Saiki slurred. She reached over the table to touch Rika's locks. "You know a woman as busy as you shouldn't be able to have such silky hair. What's with that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm going to the restroom." She stood up, but started to loose her balance.

"Look out!" Rika caught her just in time, so she landed on her.

"I'm okaaayy."

"Let's get you home, come on."

"Onodera?" She heard a voice right behind her. She turned to see her boss.

'Takano-san? What is he doing here?'

"Takano-san! There's some seats over here!" A woman called him over.

 _'He's with a woman. It's not like I care who he's out with.'_ She thought with an irritated face.

"Takano?" Saiki mumbled. "Wait, do you mean 'the editor in chief of Monthly Emerald', Takano?" Saiki asked clearly as if she was never drunk.

"Yeah."

"Oh no. I should had given him my business card!" She said freaked out. She sat back down in the booth. "Arugh! And to think I was this close to meeting the famous editor in chief."

"Takano's famous?" Rika asked.

"You don't know. Emerald was a total rag, but he managed to make it into a top magazine in one year."

"Well I did hear that."

"They say that he never does anything half-heartedly, work or private life."

"Private life?"

"They say he's a total play boy, well with his looks though it's no surprise. But those are the rumors I heard."

Rika was starting to feel the frustration and irritation. The girls said their goodbyes and Rika realized that it started to rain so she purchased an umbrella from the near convenience store. On the way she started thinking about what was happening. He was probably meeting the woman for work, but if the rumors are true then she was being played and the last time they had sex really meant nothing to him. Though when she looked back when they were in high school he didn't really seem to be that type of guy, since he mostly just kept to himself.

 ** _'Did you know it was your fault that Masamune got so messed up?!"_**

 _'I'm the one that got messed up! I truly thought he was the one and he broke me in an instant. After that I started to get sick, but it turned out I was pregnant. I suffered a difficult pregnancy, Mika suffered from premature birth and I suffered from depression because of it. Ever since then I've become very cantankerous and I haven't been able to fall in love. Well no, more like I haven't tried.'_

Rika knows that part of being in love requires trust, but ever since then she didn't think that was such a good idea. She just wanted to love her family that loved her and her daughter, they were the only ones she could trust because they were the ones keeping her together and constantly keeping her alive and going. Trusting someone else was just too scary.

She finally made it back home and to her floor. The doors opened to reveal a slightly damp Masamune and he didn't look happy.

"G-good evening." She greeted she greeted with a smile as if she was trying to hide something bad. "Didn't expect this rain huh?" she laughed nervously as she walked past him to get to her apartment.

"You sure are carefree for someone who hasn't finished her project proposal. If you have time to hang out with a friend get your work done already." He ordered.

"Huh? I'm taking care of everything assigned to me, my private life isn't any concern to you at all." She commented she was about to put in her key when all of a sudden he grabbed her and pulled her into his apartment.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm saying it because you aren't doing your assignments." He said.

"But I am doing them, you don't have to worry. Now let me out!" She ordered.

"If you have something I'd like to see it."

"Like you're the one to talk!"

"Huh?"

"You were with someone too." She reminded him.

"She's an author." He said.

"Huh?"

"That was Ichinose Erika. She's an author and we had a meeting." He explained. Rika could feel her face reddening seeing another error she made. "What's with you? You're getting worked up over nothing."

 _'This sucks.'_ "Let me out. I want to go do some work." She said as she charged for the door, but he stopped her.

"Let me see it before you go."

"I have it under control, just let me out!"

"Hey."

"Just leave me alone and go play around with Yokozawa!" She ordered.

"Huh? What does Yokozawa have to do with this?"

"He's the one who thinks there's something going on between us. Now let me out."

"Yokozawa is just a friend." He reassured her.

"You're in my way. Will you just stay out of it?!" He turned her so she had her back on the door.

"Onodera?! You're…in love with me…aren't you?" He asked calmly and her eyes widened at the question.

"What?"

"That's why you keep freaking out."

"Geez, you're so full of yourself."

"Am I? Is it how it is or not?" He asked.

"Please let me out."

"Answer me!" He ordered as gently grabbed by her arm.

"Shut up!"

"The only one I love is you." He said then he leaned in and kissed her and her eyes widened again and she dropped her umbrella.

 _'Is he an idiot? How can I fall for someone for someone that I fell for five years ago? It's impossible. I won't let that happen. Please stop this isn't funny anymore.'_ He released her lips for air, but he just kissed her again by cupping her cheeks. She tried to push him off, but she couldn't. Then he grabbed her wrist and began to lower it.

"What are you doing? That's my-"

"I want you to touch me." He made sure that she was.

"What?" _'Takano-san feels hot. Too hot!'_ He moved towards her neck just below her ear. He gave her a bit of a combination of a kiss and a lick.

 _'He's just…playing with me.'_ She reminded herself. She began to think about it and it started to sadden her. Her face started to show it as well. Masamune saw this and loosened his grip a bit.

"Just tell me. Are you or aren't you?" He asked then his cell phone rang, but both ignored it.

"I…I will…never say it!" She ran right out the door to go to her apartment.

"Hey!" Since she was gone he answered her phone. He saw the ID and knew exactly what to ask.

"Before we get to that, did you say anything weird to Onodera, Yokozawa?"

"I told her to stop sniffing around you." He said.

'So that's why.'

"Huh? She works for me what were you thinking?"

"Isn't it our policy to make sure work and private time are separated?"

"It is separated."

"Don't lie. Masamune you need to stop."

"What do you mean?"

"You never get over your past relationships. Don't you remembered what they did? Unless you want to fall apart again, think about what you're doing."

"Masamune?"

"I'm going to bed, goodnight." He ended the conversation.

Rika had finished putting Mika to bed and was on the couch with her head between her legs. She looked like a depressed and confused teenager. Though she was very familiar of the feeling. All she kept thinking about was how she couldn't let herself get swept away no matter how hard her heart was still beating.

* * *

 _'I feel so nervous. I've been to these meetings before at my last company, so it shouldn't be a problem, but it is'_

Rika was so stiff. She was finally going to present her project proposal at a meeting, but she forgot a tiny important detail.

"Onodera. You forgot your proposal." Masamune called her out with her paper work in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's the most important thing and you forget it? Don't be an idiot."

"I'm sorry." She said more irritated as they got a ride on the elevator.

"Relax, I already approved it so there's no way it won't pass."

Right now Rika couldn't tell if he was reassuring her or mocking her. Then someone else join them for the ride. They greeted him and he did back with a yawn.

"Onodera, let me introduce you to Isaka-san, the executive managing director."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. My name is Onodera." She said with a deep bow. She couldn't believe that she was introduced form the higher ups.

"Isaka-san, this is her first meeting, so go easy on her." Masamune said.

"Oh, I saw her proposal already." Her eyes widened. "Pretty good for a first proposal. That manga is fun, so be sure to give it a good push." He said and walked of the elevator when the doors opened.

The weight was lifted off her shoulders and she gave a off a smile. Masamune wanted to keep looking at her smiling like that, but he needed to warn her.

"Give it your best."

"Huh?" She stopped.

"He's not one to say something's fun."

"Oh."

"That means you'll be in the spot light."

 _'Huh? Now what? Now I'm even more nervous.'_ Then she felt a large hand on the small of her back.

"Don't worry, if you run into something, I'll have your back. Good luck."

This caused Rika to blush at her boss's kind words.

"Oh, that's right! You're the oldest child of Onodera Publishing's CEO!" Isaka said as he came out of the meeting room.

"Um, that's right."

"I see. I'm the son of this company's CEO. It's not easy when everyone thinks were coat-tail riders. People like us need to stick together!" He said like it was no big deal.

Everyone in earshot including Rika had the face of 'Did he really just say that?'. While Masamune just started laughing. Loudly.

"Takano-san! What was that about having my back?!" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" He said as if he wasn't laughing hard before.

"Because you're my Chief Editor!" He just walked away from her.

 _'One of these days I'll knock him down the high horse. That's right, this isn't love! This isn't love! How can this possibly be love?!'_

* * *

 **Did anyone catch what Isaka said? A little foreshadowing on what's to come. Merry Christmas guys!**


	21. Miss Miyu

**Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SIH, but this is her story.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

It was a quite evening in the Onodera apartment. Mika had finished her homework and chores and is now relaxing with a chapter book, yes a chapter book, from her mother's collection and Rika's work was in the early stages so she managed to finish early and was now just petting Hana who was purring at her mommy's touch.

*ring ring* Rika's cell phone rang on the table. She was in a good mood so she picked it up and saw the ID as 'Daddy'. A smile played on her face as she pressed answer.

"Hello? Daddy?" She answered.

 _"Rika it's good to hear from you. How have you been?"_ She heard her father and she knew he was smiling right under his mustache.

"I'm fine. Were all good."

 _"That's good. By the way Miyu is going over there to visit you girls."_ He answered.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked very concerned.

 _"No she just wanted to see her girls_." He reassured her as he laughed at her small panic attack.

"Okay. I just don't know what's going to happen with Mo- Mo- *sigh* Miyu around...' Rika mentally kicked herself for chocking up again. 'Why can't I just say it?'

Her father chuckled at her attempt. He know that she wants to say it, more than anything, but she just has too many problems to deal with before she can.

 _"Don't worry princess. You know that Miyu understands. She's okay with it."_

"I know she is, but I wanna say it!" She wined like a little kid, running her hand through her bangs.

 _"I know you will one day."_ He encouraged _"By the way she's already there. Bye!"_ He said quickly and hung up before she can protest.

"Wait daddy!" The door bell rang throughout the apartment causing Hana to race to the door and Rika getting up to go and answer.

When Rika opened the she was tackled into a hug and nearly smothered by a woman's boobs. She can hear her laughing as she finally was able to come up for air. There she saw Miyu. Her long black hair and violet eyes screamed youth even though she was just a few years younger than Rika's father. Miyu was what people will call a MILF due to her looks and optimism. She was mistaken for Rika's big sister when introduced a lot, even though she could be by age.

"Rika! It's so good to see you!" She brought her back into a smothering hug and gave nuzzle to her cheek with her every few seconds. "I know it hasn't been long since you left, but I couldn't take not seeing my babies!"

"It's good to see you too Miyu." Rika said as much as she could with as much air she had left. She spotted the ring on Miyu's finger and started to smile.

"I see that daddy finally got you that custom ring he promised." She pointed out in hopes she would let go, but she didn't.

"Yes he did! I kept telling him, any design you make will be fine, but he just kept going back to the drawing board." She explained as she nuzzled her cheek again.

Tiny footsteps could be heard from the apartment and right behind the women, entered Mika.

"Grandma!" Mika immediately ran towards Miyu. Miyu heard Mika and immediately let Rika go, so she could catch Mika and smothered her with kisses.

"Oh Mika! You're just as cute as ever! How has Grandma's baby been?" she nuzzles her cheek, while Rika caught her breath and closed the door behind them.

"I'm good!"

Rika offered to make them some tea which they took right away. Mika telling Miyu all about her life that has happened since they last talked and Miyu listened to every word. Rika couldn't help, but smile at the pair as she started to brew the tea. She just wished she could have been like Mika and just talked to Miyu like that as a child. She still remembers the time she met Miyu. It was like it was only yesterday.

* * *

Little Rika was reading a book that her tutor had recommended that she read for the next time that they would meet. It was early in the morning and there was no school that day, so most likely that daddy will go to work, mother will be who knows where and stick her with a nanny again. She just decided to wait for her daddy to come to her room and kiss her goodbye so she can wait in her room until he got back.

She heard a knock the door and didn't bother to tell them to come in since they came in anyway. To her surprise it was daddy, but no nanny behind him.

"Rika? The nanny is sick and can't make it, so you will be spending the day with my friend, but you have to promise me something." He told her as he crouched down to her eye level.

"Okay daddy." she nodded her head and promised.

"You have to promise that you won't tell your mother who've you've been with or what you did today or she will get mad." He explained to her. Rika nodded her head quickly since she knew what happens when mother is mad. It means someone will get punished.

"Okay. Now get ready, were leaving." He told her. Five year old Rika wanted to look her best for her daddy's friend. Her mother always taught her that first impressions counted a lot, so she told herself to also be on her best behavior so her daddy's friend can tell her daddy that she was a good girl.

She put a white bow beret in the back of her hair, wore a plain blue polo shirt, a matching blue skirt and wore long socks with teddy bears on the hems. She grabbed her Maryjane shoes and headed out the door with her father.

The car ride there was silent. Rika didn't know what to ask or just talk about so she kept silent the whole way. Hiroshi could sense that she was nervous about meeting his friend, but he had a feeling she was going to do fine. She even went all out to dress well for the occasion. He just hoped that Rika wouldn't be too scared.

They got to the apartment building and Rika could just stare in awe at the building. Hiroshi held her tiny hand on the way up to the right room number. He was actually paying for rent of the apartment, he felt it was the least he could do. He rang the door bell and not long after, a young woman answered it with a smile growing bigger as she saw Hiroshi.

Rika began to panic a bit. She had no idea that daddy's friend was a woman. She understood why her mother would be upset. She didn't care for the maids either and got upset if they talked to daddy too long. Not to mention she had no idea what to expect from her since daddy never talked about having a female friend. She was scared. She hid behind daddy's legs as they entered the small apartment.

"It's so good to see you again Hiro-kun!" She saw a tiny figure behind his legs.

"Now Rika, It's okay. Introduce yourself. Miyu won't bite." Hiroshi encouraged her and shooed her out of her spot a bit until she was out in the open and stiff.

"It's nice to meet you, miss. My name is Onodera Rika. Thank you for taking care of me today." she said robotically and gave a deep bow.

"So polite! It's nice to meet you too, you can call me Miyu."

"Yes, mam-Miyu!" Rika corrected herself quickly, thinking that she might insult Miyu if she doesn't call her Miyu like she told her.

"Now Rika, be good and I'll be back as soon as things are done at the office." Hiroshi promised and kissed her forehead. He coaxed her to explore the apartment. She went to explore what she could in the other room while the adults talked.

"...She's was braver compared to the last time I saw her Hiro-kun." Miyu commented.

"I know. That witch broke her spirit. So please Miyu, show her how to have fun today." He begged as he clenched his fists.

"I will, don't worry." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as they said goodbye.

Miyu had always wanted to spend the day with Rika since the day she was born, and now that she had it she was determined to get more days and to make the best out of this one. When she went into the other room Rika wasn't easily spotted, but she was hiding behind the counter like a spy. Miyu let her do that while she finished up with her chores.

* * *

While Miyu was doing her early morning routine, she could feeling Rika's eyes watching her every move. She wasn't sure if it was because Rika was curious about her or making sure she was safe. Though Miyu didn't mind and let her play hide and spy. From what Hiroshi had told, the girl was easily scared and had every right to be. She wouldn't be surprised if Rika thought she was abandoned here, with the hard life she had been through. Miyu however was going to make this day as fun as she could. So when she was done with the morning chores she hid away when Rika wasn't looking.

Rika was scared of this 'Miyu'. She didn't know what to expect from her. So she watched her. She was doing a few things that she had seen the maids and butlers do at the manor and took care of them all by herself. Miyu lived a very different life from Rika had noticed, but she was perfectly happy from what she had seen. Doing chores while humming to a melody that sounded very familiar.

When Miyu turned to look in Rika's direction, Rika quickly hid so Miyu wouldn't see her looking at her. When she was sure she looked the other way she turned back and saw that Miyu was gone.

'Maybe she went into another room.' She thought and was going to give up her hiding space to go and look.

"BOO!" She heard right from behind her little body. Rika screamed and ran across the room to another hiding spot. When she turned the table leg to look, she saw Miyu standing in the spot she was in. Apparently Miyu wanted her to loosen up a bit.

Miyu was having trouble. Rika just wanted to watch her. Luckily though she knew the perfect bait to get the cutie out of hiding. She opened the table drawer and pulled out and children's book and began to wave it in the air like a dog treat. And Rika was the hungry dog.

"Rika, do you want this book. I'll give it to you, but you have to come and get it." She compromised. She lowered herself on to the floor and held the book out a bit. Rika slowly, very slowly came out and started to wake towards the book.

Miyu knew it was wrong to bribe her, but she needed to get her out somehow. It took a bit, but Rika was finally in reach of the book. When she grabbed it, she thanked Miyu and Miyu decided to plan their day.

Miyu had decided to go to the park that was close by. She told Rika to get ready while she got her purse and her keys. Rika was patiently waited for Miyu with book in hand at the door. Once the girls were outside they started walking Miyu noticed that Rika wasn't walking next to her even though she was holding her hand. She was walking right behind her. Miyu tried stopping for her to catch up or asking if she was going too fast, Rika always answered...

"No, I'm fine." And they continued to walk to their destination.

Once they got to the park Rika was amazed at the scenery alone. It had pretty trees and bushes, slides and swings and one or two other children around her age there. Though Rika was just satisfied with just looking.

"Well...?" Miyu asked. She was wondering why Rika was just standing there staring rather than running off and playing.

"What?" Rika asked innocently.

"Aren't you going to go and play?" She asked and Rika looked a bit embarrassed.

"I've never been to a park before." She admitted.

"What? Really?" Miyu was surprised considering how young she was "How come? Where do you usually play?"

"Mother said she doesn't want to and Daddy said he would, but he comes home late and doesn't think it's safe after dark. So I just play in the garden." She explained like she had been used to saying it.

Miyu was for sure going to give Hiroshi the lecture of a life time. The gardens were beautiful, sure, but Rika needed to interact with other children her age to develop social skills.

"Well here you can play all you want. So be a good girl and play. I'll be on that bench if you need my." She pushed Rika forward to the many activities the park had and pointed to the bench she was going to sit on.

Rika wasn't so sure about this. She would have preferred to sit on the bench and read her book, but she wanted to be a good girl, so she headed towards a seesaw. She was at an absolute loss. She sat at the end that was touching the ground with the book secured in between her legs, but she didn't really see how this was fun. So she just sat there on the ground.

"Need help?" She heard a boys voice from behind her. She turned to see a boy about her age, maybe a tiny bit older with messy black hair. So messy that she couldn't see his eyes very well.

"S-sure." She said not very comfortable talking to others. The boy walked and kept his hand on the seesaw at the same time. He kept walking until he was on the other side and pushed down on the contraption and putting Rika in the air.

"Ahh!" Rika was surprised at what just happened. One second she was on the ground and the next in the air. She saw the boy sit on the other seat and pushed himself up with his legs.

"Ah!" Rika squeaked at the sudden movement again. She was back on the ground and the boy was in the air now. He didn't do anything now.

'Is he waiting for something?' Then she remembered how he used his legs to get him in the air and did the same thing. She was up in the air again with a squeak and he was on the ground. This repeated with a squeak from Rika each time.

"You okay?" He asked when he was in the air and she just nodded. They kept it up, until she wasn't squeaking anymore.

They both got tired after a while and went to the swings. The boy told her to hold on tight to the chains, while the book was still in between her legs. The boy sat on the swing next to her and kicked his legs until he was flying on the seat. Rika did the same thing squeaking every now and then, but started to relax. Soon the boy got off and told her that she could go higher, but Rika wasn't so sure she wanted to. The boy gave her a push and little by little she started to go higher and higher. She didn't notice, but she also started to smile a bit.

Soon enough it was time for the boy to go and told her to hang on to the chains, because he was going to stop her. Rika had replied with a loud 'Okay', but she wasn't ready because when he stopped she kept going and sent her to the ground along with her book. The boy said sorry, but Rika didn't say anything while she dusted herself. He picked up the book and gave it to her while petting her head. It caused Rika's cheeks to heat up and she finally saw the boys eyes. They were honey gold.

"Masamune, It's time to go!" A woman yelled, assuming it was his mother.

"Bye." He gave her a small wave and ran towards the woman.

Rika gave a small wave as his back was turned, but it was too late. She then felt something drip from her cheek, she realized it was a tear she wanted to wipe it as quickly and as she could.

"Rika!" she heard Miyu's voice behind her as she had seen the whole thing and the tear was still there. Miyu got close to her and Rika closed her eyes out of fear, just waiting for her to be punished and more tears slipping out through her tightly squeezed eyes. She waited, but the last thing she expected happen. She felt arms wrap around her.

Rika opened her eyes to see Miyu hugging her and asking if she was okay. It took bit to answer, but she said yes. The tears stopped out of pure shock. Miyu pulled her to the bench she was sitting and sat her on the bench.

"How come I'm not being punished?" Rika asked curiously.

"Why would I punish you?" Miyu asked

"Because I cried." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Crying at any age is normal, when hurt. No punishment needed." Miyu explained. Rika was so confused. If it was her mother she would have punished her whether or not they had people watching them.

"But you know what Rika, you have been a good girl."

"Really? How?" Rika asked with eyes brightening up at the praise.

"You played just like I told you and you didn't cry out loud. You've been such a good girl." Miyu praised her again.

Rika couldn't help, but open her mouth a bit in shock. She had never been praised like this before. Miyu saw her tiny mouth open and it gave her an idea. He reached into her purse and pulled out something. She popped it into Rika's little mouth and Rika gave a very cute squeak at the sudden entry and started to chew what Miyu put in. It was soft, chewy and tasted sweet.

"What is it?" Rika asked after she swallowed.

"It's a strawberry chewy. Open up." She ordered. Rika opened her mouth again and Miyu popped another into her mouth. "That's part of your gift." Miyu explained.

"Gift?" Rika asked.

"We'll be doing a few things today as a gift. Now come on." She lifted Rika under her arms to put her on the ground. Miyu didn't notice, but Rika froze up at the sudden contact.

* * *

Miyu took Rika to an ice cream shop right after the park. She said that the ice cream will be lunch for today. Rika was so confused. She could only get away with this stuff, if and only if her mother wasn't around and even then she didn't normally do it. Miyu got her a cute ice cream themed with Strawberries, Mochi and was in the shape of a polar bear. She said it tasted good, but the mochi that her family made was better. Miyu couldn't agree more with a statement like that.

After the ice cream lunch the girls went to the bookstore. Miyu knew Rika was a bookworm, so she told her to pick out any books she wanted and she would pay. Rika was hesitant and didn't want to buy too many and look spoiled and burden Miyu, so she took it upon herself to pick wisely. She picked about five books and a few bookmarkers and asked if she could have a bookmarker for daddy. Miyu nearly teared up at the sweet gesture.

When they left the store they headed out and went window shopping. They took a look at the pretty dresses in the windows and even cooed at the fuzzy robot animals in the displays at the toy store.

"I can get one for you Rika, if you want." Miyu offered.

"No thanks. I'm fine." would always be Rika's response.

Soon enough it was time to go back to the apartment.

Miyu had remembered that Hiroshi said to feed Rika dinner since he didn't know when he would get out. When they got back Rika sat on the couch and started to read her new books while Miyu prepared dinner. She made a lot of traditional stuff that Hiroshi said that Rika would love to eat. It was quite a spread in Rika's eyes, but it looked so yummy.

She loved eating the food Miyu made, but she had to hold herself back and mind her table manners.

After dinner Rika felt so sleepy from her fun day and food. She wanted to drift off, but sleeping in someone's home even if you were a guest seemed rather rued.

Miyu seemed to sense Rika's sleepiness and saw her trying not to nod off.

"Rika you can sleep if you want you know?" She told her, but Rika remained stubborn.

Miyu got a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Rika and lifted her up. She could feel Rika tense up like she was frozen.

"Rika? Are you okay princess?" she referred to her from her daddy's nickname for her.

Rika just nodded. The truth was that she wasn't used to gentle touches. The only one that touched her so gently was her father and even then she would tense up. Miyu then tried something else. She cradled the child who was small for her age and placed her ear over her heart.

Rika didn't know what was going on, but it was harder to stay awake. Miyu's hand gently stroked her back, her chest was so soft and squishy that it was like a pillow, Miyu's heart was playing a soft lullaby, it was just so tempting to fall asleep that she did without knowing.

Miyu looked at Rika sleeping and kept thinking 'Mine. She's mine. She's my baby.' over and over again. All she wanted to do was protect the sleeping little girl in her arms.

She was so busy with Rika she didn't here the door open. Hiroshi had opened the door with a key he had and saw the two girls he loved the most together.

"Miyu?" he walked over to her.

"Hiro-kun?" he kissed her and kissed Rika's forehead. He hated separating them, but they had to get home.

"I know you want her, but that is going to have to wait. You will be her mother and have more days with her. I promise." He took Rika out of Miyu's arms and headed out the door with a few things that she got.

Miyu was just more determined to be the best so that Rika would beg to come over and visit. She started to plan for the next time she visits. She wanted her baby and she was determined.

* * *

The tea had just finished and was ready to be served. Rika poured the tea into the glasses and walked over to the person who was much more of a mother than her real one was and the one who made her days and them worth waking up to.

"So Miyu? What's new?"

* * *

 **So what do you think of Miyu? She's around Hiroshi's age and has a resemblance to Rei from Sailor Moon, just in case.**


End file.
